Battle Ground......Mind
by Dria
Summary: *Epilogue, epilogue, epilogue!!!!* It's Christmas tiiiiiiiiiime in the city!! Okay, seriously, Entire story is FINALLY up. Daemon's return, and some TK & Ken thrown in for good measure.
1. Dream

DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS  
  
First off, lets take care of the important.................. stuff! I do not own any characters in this story, unfortunately!! I will not make any money off of this and if you sue me that is exactly how much money you'll get, sorry!! Any who on with the story:) Wait, one more thing. You should know that the only DM I have ever seen is the dubbed version on Fox, so anything I get not quite right may be because it lost something in the dubbing! There, now I can Start! Well almost, I still have to say that this story contains MAJOR spoilers! If you haven't seen the series, you will still know what's going on! Okies, let's try this again, on with the story.......  
  
"Nooo!" Ken woke up screaming at the top of his lungs. "What's going on? Why am I thinking of this now," Thinking these things He looked over at his side where he saw Wormmon sleeping. Ken smiled. "That digimon can sleep through anything. Still, I wonder what's going on. It's been three years since we defeated Damon." Ken decided to talk to the other kids the next morning. Maybe they could come up with a reason. Ken went back to sleep, but his sleep was fitful.  
  
"Ohayo!" Ken greeted the others. "What's going on?"   
"I don't know, you're the one who called us remember?" This was Davis, who was not at all happy about being woken up so early, and making no effort to hide it.  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you, I thought 8:00 in the morning would be OK. Uh..... I have something to talk to you about, but I don't know where to start."  
Kari smiled at him, "Well, the beginning might work."  
"Uh,.... well, ok, here goes." He paused looking to his friends for support and continued, "Have I ever told you about how I was implanted with the dark spore?" The other kids just shook their heads, so he gulped and went on. "Well it happened the first time I went into the Digital World. It was when I met Wormmon. Well, we where walking in the dessert when we where attacked by a digimon. Wormmon fought him off, but he was exhausted. I went over to him and asked him if he was okay. He said that it would take more than that to beat him and I was relieved. Knowing that he was ok, I stood up to make sure no other Digimon where going to attack. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I fell to the ground in agony. I don't remember what happened after that, but Wormmon says that it took me three weeks to heal and then I left the Digital World. The sharp pain I felt was the dark spore."  
Ken paused at this point and looked as though he were trying to find the right words for whatever he had to say next.  
"Ken?" Ken turned his head to the voice that had spoken and noticed the concern on Yolei's face. "Daijobu?"  
"Uh, ah...... Its just that I had a dream about all of this last night." Ken looked down before he continued. "Do you all remember the last thing that Damon said before we pushed him into the dark ocean?"  
The scene went through all their minds simultaneously.   
Three years ago Damon had tried to kidnap Ken. Luckily for Ken Davis had come to the rescue. In the fight that ensued, he had been forced to confront his fears about the dark ocean so he could open a porthole to that dimension. Just sending Damon back to the Digital World would not work because he had been the one to open the gate to get to the real world, so Ken had no choice. But just as he was being pushed through the Dark Gate, Damon had made one final threat. All of the Digidestined had this threat scorched into their memories. His words had been, "Very impressive, my little digidestined. You may think you've seen the last of me, but I'll be back."  
Just the memory of it sent chills through Yolei's spine and she involuntarily shuddered.   
"Yes, I remember, but what has that got to do with this?"  
"Well, at the end of my dream, I heard those words loud and clear. I think Damon is trying to find a way to make good on his threat."  
The Digidestined were silent. The Digimon were silent. None of them particularly wanted to have to fight Damon again. If he truly could find a way out of that dimension, they knew of no way to defeat him. Even though all of their Digimon could now digivolve into ultimate, there was no way to DNA digivolve left. It had been the DNA digivolving that had allowed them to send Damon to the Dark Ocean to begin with.  
"Well, I'm not gonna stand around here doing nothing, lets go to the Digital World" Davis's suggestion made everyone jump.  
"You're right! We can't let the powers of evil scare us." TK looked at each one of them in turn and then continued, "We're gonna have to face this some time, let's do this now!"  
Yolei stood up, put her digivice to the computer screen and said the words, "Digi port, open"  
Each one was instantly transported to the Digital World. No longer did Davis look like a fighter pilot on safari, nor did any of the others have the same out fits they used to have. As they grew older their costumes had changed. Davis now looked like a goalie with a flame printed jersey. Kari had changed into a pair of knee length overalls with a black tank top and boots. Tk looked like he just got through doing a gig with his band. Tight black shirt T-shirt with a pair of loose fitting dark gray pants, and a pair of Doc Martins. Yolei still had a hat on, but this time it was one like Tk used to wear. She was also wearing a knee length skirt and light colored halter top. Ken, perhaps, is the one who changed the most. He no longer wore all gray down to his shoes. Now he had on a pair of jeans with black shirt with flames coming out of the pockets. He also had a floor length coat. Cody had not been able to come that day because he had a Saturday computer class. His usual garb, though, had changed to a gi.  
When they got to the Digital World, they saw nothing out of place. Everything looked just as peaceful as it had before. All of them were relieved, but they decided to check it out over the next week any way, just to be on the safe side. When nothing changed over the next week, they thought maybe Ken's nightmare had been just that, a bad nightmare. Ken reluctantly agreed, but still felt something wasn't quite right. However, since there was nothing else to go on, he tried to put it out of his mind.  
  
  
It all started about three months later during the summer. The weather had been beautiful, so they decided to go to the digital world for a picnic on the beach. They all thought this was a good idea, but especially now since Ken had begun to lose weight. They all knew it was because he was still worried over his dream. Unfortunately, none of them could make him say anything. Yolei, as usual brought food from her parents store, Davis brought the wood, and Kari brought roasters. While Tk set up the fire Ken helped Cody lay out the blanket. As they were waiting for the fire to become hot enough they all began talking about old times. Ken, who had been feeling edgy the whole time, quietly slipped away to be by himself for a while. He had been walking for about fifteen minutes when he got a sharp pain in his neck. He fell to his knees in agony, then tried to stand up again, but the pain was too unbearable. He got severely dizzy and passed out.  
Meanwhile, the group noticed that Ken was gone. Davis, who was a little worried, suggested that they go look for him. He gave the excuse that the fire would be ready soon and he didn't want Ken to miss lunch. He didn't want to worry the others until he knew why he was feeling uneasy. They all agreed to this and began looking for him, when twenty minutes passed and they couldn't find any sign of him the others began to worry too. Yolei suggested they split up and widen the search. They did this and each digidestined and their respective digi partner went on the search. Wormmon went back to the blanket in case Ken got back before the rest of them.  
Davis noticed everyone's calls getting farther away when he stumbled over the passed out Ken.   
"Ken, wake up," Davis shook him, but nothing happened. He continued trying to wake him up but found that he couldn't. Davis got worried and called each of the others to go back to the blanket right away. Davis knelt down and picked up Ken. Davis knew Ken wouldn't be heavy, but this was ridiculous. It seemed as though he weighed almost nothing. Davis decided to worry about that later, right then it was most important to get Ken to where the others were.  
When Davis got to the blanket, the others hadn't yet arrived. Wormmon however saw the unconscious Ken in Davis's arms and began to worry. "Davis, what's wrong?" But Davis just took Ken over to the blanket and laid him down.  
"Davis, I asked what's wrong," But still Davis ignored the question. Instead he got some cold water from the ice chest and soaked his towel to drape over Ken's head.  
"Davis answer me! What is wrong with Ken?!" This time Wormmon demanded an answer and for effect he got right in Davis's face. Wormmon noticed the tired look in his eyes and began to panic.   
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Wormmon, it's just that I don't know what happened. I found him like this." There was a pause for a few seconds as Davis debated whether or not to tell Wormmon something. He realized that since Wormmon was Ken's partner, he had a right to know. "He wont wake up. I tried, but he wont wake up. And he was so light....... I am very worried about him, but don't tell the others. I think maybe-" But his last statement was short as Yolei screamed.  
"Ken," she looked at Davis, "Davis what's wrong with Ken?"  
"I don't know"  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Yolie was on the verge of tears. But Davis didn't answer, knowing it was a rhetorical question.  
In a few minutes all of the Digidestined where crowded around Ken. Each had taken a turn trying to wake him up. No one succeeded.  
Suddenly Ken began to moan and his body twitched. All of the children watched, feeling totally helpless. Ken's eyes opened and it was as if he was staring at something beyond them. His eyes then glazed over and he yelled a single word in what sounded like terror. "Damon." One word and the hearts of all the digidestined seemed to stop. Then Ken began flailing his arms as though there was a swarm of bees all around him. Davis being the closest got hit in the stomach, getting his wind knocked out. Now the scariest thing of all, Ken went limp and began to float, surrounded in a dark mist. Kari clutched her head and began to scream. As she did this a light shot out of her digivice and encased Ken and the mist. The darkness began to dissipate and Ken returned to the ground panting and sweating. Yolei ran to him and began to cry uncontrollably. She knelt down next to him.  
"Ken, please wake up, please." As she said this one final tear escaped her eye and splashed on Ken's face. Ken's eyes fluttered open.   
"What happened to me?" His question was met only by the blank stares of his friends.  
Davis is the first to brake the silence, "We were hoping you could tell us that." Then he told Ken the story of all the had just happened. When he finished he looked at Ken whose face went ashen.  
"So it was real." He looked at the faces of his friends and saw their concern.   
Yolei, still holding him on her lap asked the question they were all thinking, "What was real?"  
Ken slowly sat up, but continued to hold Yolei's hand. Yolei noticed how light his grip was and gave him a little squeeze she meant to be reassuring. Ken winced. So she lightly held his hand.  
"I had another dream," he said it flatly. He wasn't sure if the others were going to take to seriously this time. He saw from the looks on their faces that they definitely were. Encouraged, he continued.  
"Damon was there. I was in the Dark Ocean." Kari gasped and excused herself. Ken went on, "He told me that he had come to take what was his. I told him to take a hike. He didn't like that very much. "  
"Baka," Yolei said it quietly.  
Ken went on as if he hadn't heard her. "He came at me, I defended myself the best I could. He told me that unless the dark spore started growing again, the only way to remove it was to kill me. That was when he lifted me up in the air. It felt like there was a hand around my neck, but no one was touching me. Then, I saw a light and the next thing I knew I was here, waking up." Ken looked down. He didn't want to know what the others must be thinking. It had to be the same thing he himself was thinking. He was a coward. He knew it. They must be thinking it.  
To his surprise he found Yolei hugging him. It was a great comfort to know that she still cared, even if he was a coward.  
They sat in silence for a while and Ken began to rub his neck.  
"Ken, what's wrong?" Wormmon asked, worried.  
"Just before I passed out I had a sharp pain in my neck. It's not as bad, but it still hurts. Guys, I'm really tired, I've gotta go home and take a nap."  
"You're not going alone! What if it happens again? We have to be there." Yolei began crying again. She let go of him and turned away. "Gomen, but I can't help it, I'm worried."  
Ken blushed.   
"She's right, though. You may need our help," Davis stated.  
  
Owari chapter 1  
  
  
So, what'd ya think? I am very new at this, so I would appreciate input! R&R!!! Uh...... if ya wanna flame me or anything than just read, Hehehe:)   



	2. TK?

First off I wanna start off saying thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I appreciate it lots! So thanks guys and gals! Uh, okay, this is based on the dub or else I wouldn't have a basis for my story:)! Oh yeah, I don't own or in any way profit from these characters, so ya couldn't sue me if ya wanted to!!  
In this story there are some Japanese words, I know some of you don't understand them, so I'll put the meanings here.  
Gomen: I'm sorry  
Ah: informal yes  
Stupid question: Can anybody tell me the correct way to spell, Daijabu? Meaning 'are you okay'?  
  
BATTLE GROUND.....MIND Chapter 2: TK?  
  
  
"Ken, please wake up, please." As she said this one final tear escaped her eye and splashed on Ken's face. Ken's eyes fluttered open.   
"What happened to me?" His question was met only by the blank stares of his friends.  
Davis is the first to brake the silence, "We were hoping you could tell us that." Then he told Ken the story of all the had just happened. When he finished he looked at Ken whose face went ashen.  
"So it was real." He looked at the faces of his friends and saw their concern.   
Yolei, still holding him on her lap asked the question they were all thinking, "What was real?"  
Ken slowly sat up, but continued to hold Yolei's hand. Yolei noticed how light his grip was and gave him a little squeeze she meant to be reassuring. Ken winced. So she lightly held his hand.  
"I had another dream," he said it flatly. He wasn't sure if the others were going to take to seriously this time. He saw from the looks on their faces that they definitely were. Encouraged, he continued.  
"Daemon was there. I was in the Dark Ocean." Kari gasped and excused herself. Ken went on, "He told me that he had come to take what was his. I told him to take a hike. He didn't like that very much. "  
"Baka," Yolei said it quietly.  
Ken went on as if he hadn't heard her. "He came at me, I defended myself the best I could. He told me that unless the dark spore started growing again, the only way to remove it was to kill me. That was when he lifted me up in the air. It felt like there was a hand around my neck, but no one was touching me. Then, I saw a light and the next thing I knew I was here, waking up." Ken looked down. He didn't want to know what the others must be thinking. It had to be the same thing he himself was thinking. He was a coward. He knew it. They must be thinking it.  
To his surprise he found Yolei hugging him. It was a great comfort to know that she still cared, even if he was a coward.  
They sat in silence for a while and Ken began to rub his neck.  
"Ken, what's wrong?" Wormmon asked, worried.  
"Just before I passed out I had a sharp pain in my neck. It's not as bad, but it still hurts. Guys, I'm really tired, I've gotta go home and take a nap."  
"You're not going alone! What if it happens again? We have to be there." Yolei began crying again. She let go of him and turned away. "Gomen, but I can't help it, I'm worried."  
Ken blushed.   
"She's right, though. You may need our help," Davis stated.  
  
So it was decided, and when they got back Ken called his mom to let her know that they would be having guests.  
Mrs. Ichijouji had been really worried about her son because of his sudden weight loss, so she decided to make some desserts for the children.  
When they got to Ken's house, they went to his room. Ken lay on his bead and in minutes he was fast asleep. Mrs. Ichijouji brought in the desserts and saw her son asleep on his bed.  
"Did something happen to Ken?" Nobody said anything and they all averted their gaze.  
"Please tell me, I know about the Digital World. I figured you all must be, I think Ken called it, digidestined. You all have 'stuffed animals' that you bring over every time you come. So please, tell me what happened to my son." Mrs. Ichijouji began to cry softly.  
Ken, who had woken up in time to hear his mothers frantic words, sat up.  
"I'll tell you, but you have to try to trust me. What I'm gonna say may make, no, will make, you worry."  
"I already am, tell me!"   
Ken recanted the whole story, starting from three months ago. When he was finished, his mother went to his side and held him for a good long time.   
"Mrs. Ichijouji, I think it would be best if we took turns spending the night, in case something happens again. Do you mind?" Davis inquired.  
"Of course not. Ken, I have to ask you another question........."  
Ken already knew what was coming, or thought he did, but he asked anyway, "What is it?"  
"It's just that I've noticed you're getting thinner and weaker. But you eat as much as you normally do. What's wrong."  
Ken knew it would do no good to lie, but he didn't want to make his mother suffer even more. He thought for a moment and then realized she would see through anything but the truth. He also noticed the faces of his friends and saw that they too had the same concern.   
"I.......... worry too much, I guess." Then he said, more quietly, "I can't seem to keep much down." Ken looked down not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry......... I wish I could be stronger, but I know I'm a coward, I'm just so afraid. I don't want to die, but I know I'm just a burden to you all." Ken choked back the tears that threatened to fall. Yolei jumped up from the chair she had been sitting on, causing it to fall over.   
"How dare you say that?" Yolei wasn't really angry but her words sounded like it anyway. She walked over to the bed where Ken was sitting and slapped him, albeit not very hard, across the face. Then she knelt down and buried her face in his lap. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. It's just that you are strong, you have to know that. Oh, Ken....." Then Yolei wept.  
Ken reached down and pulled her up. "Gomen, I will be strong, I will do my best to stay strong for all of you." He pulled her into an embrace and then realized everyone, including his mother, was in the room. Yolei realized it too. Both pulled away and started blushing.  
Just then the clock on the wall chimed eight times. All the kids except Davis, who took the first watch, went home.  
Later that night after both boys had gone to bed, Ken sat up.  
"Davis, are you awake?"  
"Ah"  
"Can I talk to you about something?"  
Now Davis sat up, "Sure."  
"Uh, you know how I told my parents about the digital world?"  
"Mh Hmm"  
"I never told them about being the digimon emperor."  
"What? Why not?"  
"I didn't want to rehash it then, it hurt too bad, still does. I think I should tell them, but do you think it's too late?  
Davis was silent for a moment. "No, it's not too late, never is. but the longer you wait the harder it will be..... on them and you."  
"I know, thanks, Davis."  
The next day when Ken woke up Davis was still asleep so he decided to take a shower and get cleaned up. When he was getting dressed, he noticed that he had forgotten his shirt in the bedroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He thought how glad he was the Davis was still asleep. Then he walked into the bedroom. However Davis was no longer asleep.  
"Ohayo, Ke---" Davis stopped short when he saw the bruises all over Kens upper body. "Man, he really did a number on you, didn't he?" His words were soft, and Ken could tell he was worried.  
"It's not really that bad" He pulled his shirt on quickly and flipped on the TV. Both boys pretended to watched TV until the rest of the group arrived.  
When they got there, the group decided to visit the digital world. Nothing was out of place, however. Kari still had a feeling something wasn't quite right, TK agreed.   
Wormmon looked up at Ken to see him rubbing his neck for the umpteenth time, so he decided to ask him about it. Ken said it was nothing. He just hadn't slept much the night before.  
Davis frowned, "That's true. He was up way before me"  
Cody saw the perfect opportunity, "That's not so surprising."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"I'd say it's pretty obvious."  
They continued in this manner for a full five minutes and when they were done everyone was laughing. Ken was glad to have everyone's focus off of him. The rest of the day passed without incident and they decided to go home early.  
That night it was TK's turn to stand watch. Ken went to sleep right after dinner and TK stayed in the living room talking to his parents. Ken's dad asked TK how he had met his son. TK said that they met in the digiworld, but that they probably already knew that. Then he made a comment on how their son wasn't so nice back then. Ken's parents asked him what he meant. TK realized then that Ken must not have told his parents about being the Digimon Emperor. He asked them about it anyway. Both confirmed his previous thought. Then they asked him exactly what he meant. He told them that they should talk to their son about it. He excused himself and went to bed.  
The next morning TK woke up first. He looked over at his fried and noticed that he looked a little pale. TK was worried but Ken woke up a few minutes Later. After both boys had showered, TK told Ken about his conversation the night before with his parents. Ken sat down, and asked what they said. TK told him to talk to his parents about it.  
When the rest of the group arrived, Ken told them to go on without him, that he needed to talk with his parents. Davis gave him an encouraging smile and the group headed off.  
In the Digital World, all was not well. Kari was the first to notice it.   
"All the colors are fading, it's seems as though this world is dying"  
The group stared at her. TK asked what she meant. But just as she was about to answer TK yelled. And suddenly he was gone. The ground had just swallowed him up. Patamon freaked out. All of the digidestined began calling to him, but there was no answer.  
  



	3. Aftermath

I don't own Digimon. I reeeeeaaaaally want to, but I don't. But, you know Christmas is coming around, so if the sweet, nice, caring, loving people who do own it wanted to give me a little present it would be greatly appreciated! I don't even need all of it or anything, just Ken!  
Ken: *feels my forehead* You must be feverish!  
Me: No....... not really.  
Ken: *smiles and nods. Thinks, 'now I just have to wait for the men in white coats come and take her away*  
Me: What are you plotting Ken?..........  
  
  
Digimon: Digital monsters  
Chapter 3: Aftermath  
  
  
  
TK yelled. And suddenly he was gone. The ground had just swallowed him up. Patamon freaked out. All of the digidestined began calling to him, but there was no answer.  
  
Meanwhile Ken had gone into the living room and told his parents that they needed to talk. He started at the beginning and told them everything. His voice was quiet but steady. When he finished, he sat in silence with his head bowed for a few minutes.  
  
Back in the digital world Patamon tried to digivolve, figuring TK must be in trouble. He couldn't. this caused stunned silence. Each child and digimon knew that there was only one reason a digimon couldn't digivolve if their partner was in trouble. For some reason TK's digivice couldn't find the hope of his heart. They could only think of one reason why that might happen. Yolei and Kari began to cry. Cody sank to his knees in disbelief. Davis went numb.  
  
Ken sat silently when suddenly a tear splashed his clutched fist. His mom held him close as he cried. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you before. I just wanted to put it behind me. I hate what I've done."  
"Oh Ken, it's all right," was all his mom could manage before she broke down in tears herself.  
"We understand son. But I hope you realize that there is no way we could think any less of you for this. You made a mistake, but you are our son and we love you."  
Ken looked up into the eyes of his parents and smiled. But then he stood up and began yelling. Sinking to his knees he started to shake all over.  
TK awoke to find himself in a place that seemed vaguely familiar. A thought struck, but it wasn't possible, was it? He had never been there before, why now? But no matter how he tried to deny it, he knew it was true. He was at the Dark Ocean.   
What had happened was this: when Kari's light broke through to Ken it had cut a partial rift in the dimensions. So that now Daemon had the power to bring people to the dark ocean, while still not being able to come out himself.  
As TK grew more aware he noticed that he was bound hand and foot. Then Daemon appeared standing over him. TK called weakly to Patamon, but heard nothing in return.  
Daemon snickered, "You have no chance of escaping, give up boy."  
"Why have you brought me here?"  
"If I were you I would not be in such a hurry to find that out. For when I tell you, that will be the time you have out lived your usefulness."  
TK shuddered. A black mist from Daemon's body enshrouded TK and he passed out. In his sleep he dreamt of the others.  
  
Ken, still on the floor, wondered what the feeling that had suddenly come over him was. He could hear his mother's voice, his father's voice, but he couldn't register what they were saying. He tried to answer but no sound came from his voice. He was shaking again. It was getting worse. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Then it hit him. He knew what he was feeling,.......... Despair.  
  
Davis was the first to say anything, "C'mon guys. We have to go tell Ken what's happened.  
Kari looked at him, "What exactly did happen?"  
Davis said, tiredly, "It can't be good."  
Yolei still couldn't hold back the tears, "No.........no."  
"Davis is right, Ken has to know." Cody said flatly.  
  
When the got back to the real world Ken's bedroom door was slightly open. Ken's parents were apparently in a panic about something. The same thought went through all of their minds at the same time.  
"Not him too," Kari said it for all of them. They raced through the door. When they enter the living room they are obviously relieved by the fact that Ken is still there.  
"Oh no, the darkness, it's surrounding him." Kari said, now on the ground.   
Yolei runs to his side, "Please Ken, snap out of it. We need you right now, now more than ever." She held tightly onto him, trying to make him stop shaking. It worked and Ken quieted down, though he is still in a trance like state, his eyes refusing to focus on anything.   
"When did this happen," Davis asked Ken's parents.  
His father answered, "It was about twenty-five minutes ago."  
Davis gave a start, "Twenty-five minutes? That would be about the time that TK.........."  
All of the digidestined turned their heads toward Davis, as he lowered his eyes. He jerked his eyes back up however when Ken began to speak. Two words sounded out of his mouth, the two words that no one wanted to be reminded of at that moment. The words were, "No hope." Ken then fell to the floor curled up in the fetal position. His dad went over to him and picked him up. After lying him on the couch, the rest of the group, parents included sat around him, waiting for him to come back to reality. Yolei went right next to him and laid her head on his hand praying for him to wake up.  
When TK woke up, he found that he was no longer bound. He realized, somewhat bitterly, that it really didn't matter anyway. If Patamon couldn't even hear him, there really was no escape. After shaking off his self pity, he sat up and noticed that there was a cave not far from him. He decided exploring would be better than sitting there doing nothing. The further into the cave he went, the less he could see and soon he was feeling along the walls just to be able to know where to go. After a few minutes, he saw a light at the far end of the tunnel he was in. He thought that it had to be another way out and he hoped it would lead to a better place then the one he came from. About half way to the light he heard what sounded like Ken's voice coming from the far end. TK forgot to be cautious and ran towards the sound. When he arrived, he saw that he was not out side, quite the contrary. He had entered a room. In the center of the room there was what appeared to be a pool floating in mid air. In the pool was Ken's apartment. He saw Ken lying on his couch with the others gathered around him. As he watched he understood that something was seriously wrong with Ken, which explained why the others were not out looking for him. He looked at each one of them one at a time. Davis looked agitated, Yolei and Cody looked shell shocked, Ken's parents were obviously worried, Kari was pale and shaking, all of the digimon were silent. But the one that affected him the most was Patamon. Patamon just sat there. He wasn't looking at Ken, he wasn't flying around like he would normally be doing, he was just sitting there with the most mournful look TK had ever seen on his face. TK's heart ached to be able to do something for him, but there was nothing he could do. A voice startled him out of his thoughts. It was Daemon.  
"Well, well, well, my little digidestined. Your friends are in trouble, and it's all your fault. Listen well, for the truth shall be revealed."  
TK didn't really believe him, but the next words he heard confirmed it.  
"We can't just stand around here and do nothing. Are you really going to give up," Davis asked the group, hoping to shake them out of their misery.   
"TK is gone, Davis. (Something in the way she said gone made TK shudder) Ken is in big trouble. What are we suppose to do, huh," Yolei was on the verge of losing it.  
"That's exactly why we can't give up! We can't give up our hope or else TK's death means nothing. (Now TK was on the verge of losing it) Think about it, his crest is- was the crest of hope. He didn't lose hope, and neither can we!"  
Kari stood up. "Davis is right. There has got to be a way to wake Ken up."  
"But you and I both know Ken will never wake up. He's lost all hope, because you aren't there." This last sentiment was Daemon's.   
With that the pool clouded over. TK didn't really notice it. He knew now that everyone thought he was dead. No one would come looking for him. He thought of his parents and of his brother. They would suffer the most. Daemon was right, he was making the people he cared most about suffer and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Hehehe, chapter 3! What'd you think? Please respond, judging by the look on Ken's face I may not have a lot of time......  



	4. Loyalty

Sorry for the wait:). I know it's been a while, but here is chapter four!!   
Okay for the last time I still don't own Digimon. Still wish I did. But I still don't. I will not own it at any time in the future, so for the rest of this fic, you all know I don't and never will own it!!   
Ken: *whispers* Finally she gets a clue.  
Dria: What was that?  
Ken: Oh I said.......uh.......... I want some stew?  
Dria: *Thwacks him, lightly*  
Ken: Ouch. What was that for?  
Dria: *smiles innocently*  
Ken: *thinks: 'men in white coats, men in white coats, men in white coats*  
  
Here's some more translations!!  
Daijoubu(sp)= Are you ok? (can also be 'I'm okay'  
Baka= Fool  
  
  
Daemon was right, he was making the people he cared most about suffer and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
What TK missed when the pool clouded over was this: When Kari said they needed to find a way to wake Ken up, the group found it wouldn't be necessary. For when Davis had made his speech about not losing hope, Ken had begun to stir.  
"Oh, thank God," Yolei whispered when she saw Ken's eyes begin to focus.   
Ken looked at each of them and then said in a quiet voice, "I already know about TK. I could feel the crest of hope disappear. I think Daemon was behind it. I think that the dark spore wasn't strong enough when he first tried to take it from me, so he's trying to make it grow again." Ken noticed the others looking at him. "You don't need to worry about me. I have no desire to go back to evil. But I think there might be another way for the dark spore to grow. None of us can give up hope. I think despair will cause it to come back to life. I just don't know how I can help but despair when one of my friends died because of me." Ken sat up and put his head in his hands. Yolei sat next to him. Ken lifted his head just a little, "What are we gonna tell his family?"  
"Wait a second, how do we know TK's really dead? I know Patamon couldn't digivolve, but what if TK's digivice is being blocked somehow? Even it isn't likely it is possible. We can't just give up, ne Ken?" Davis asked him.  
Ken looked up into the eyes of his friend. He saw that Davis was serious, and Ken thought he might actually be right. "Absolutely!" Ken said with some hope.  
Kari agreed and then asked, "What should we do? We are going to have to tell TK's family something. I think we should talk to Matt. He can decide exactly what to tell his parents."  
This was agreed on and Kari went to call Matt. Matt called Tai and both of them went over to Ken's house. After the whole story had been told, Tai looked over at his best friend. He had never seen that look on his face before. The look broke Tai's heart. Matt almost said nothing at all, he tried not to, knowing that your voice tends to betray how you feel. But he was so overwhelmed, one word escaped his lips, "TK."  
"Matt, I think TK is all right." He noticed the look everyone gave him, but chose to ignore it. "Think about it, why would Daemon keep TK's body?" At that word Matt cringed. Tai noticed it and told himself he needed to try to choose his words more carefully. "What good would it do him? It gives us a reason to hope. If he was truly gone, wouldn't it make sense to make sure we knew it?"  
Matt looked at Tai with hopeful eyes, "I hope you're right."  
"I'm sure I am."  
Davis sat listening to the conversation. "You know, that makes sense."  
  
TK was not having a good time. He couldn't believe everyone thought he was dead. He couldn't believe his parents would soon. He didn't want to think about what his brother would say. Tk fought the lump in his throat and the tears that were stinging the back of eyes. Then he remembered Daemon was still standing in front of him. TK wondered briefly why Daemon didn't just kill him, and get it over with. Everyone already thought he was dead anyway. Daemon looked down at him and raised his hands menacingly. Nothing was making sense to TK at this time so he didn't even try to defend himself. TK felt pain shoot through his entire body. So badly he didn't think he could stand it. Then his world went mercifully black.  
  
"I guess I should just tell our parents the basics, until we know something for sure. This is not going to be easy," Matt said grimly.  
"Would you like some company?"  
"Thanks Tai, I could use some."   
The two of them leave and the rest of the children sit around the living room of Ken's apartment, discussing what they should do next. Ken was still tired and laid back down on the couch. Ken's mom brought in some tea and homemade cookies. The group ate and talked. The only good idea actually came from Mrs. Ichijouji. She suggested that they go back to the digital world and see if any one know anything about Daemon, or Daemon's henchmen. Patamon was the only one who didn't eat anything. He sat in a corner just listening. Gatomon noticed and went to sit next to him. It was decided that they would all go to the digital world and take a look around. Kari suggested that they call Matt and see if he wanted to go.  
  
Matt had called his mom and told her to meet him at his dad's house as soon as possible. So by the time the two boys arrived both parents were already there. The second he walked through the door Matt's mom noticed his serious expression. A terrible fear clutched her heart and she asked, "Where's TK?" Matt's face contorted for just a second as he had to fight tears and then he began his story. Tai decided that it would be better if he wasn't in the room and excused himself saying he needed some water. A half an hour later when the phone rang and nobody answered it Tai called out that he would get it. It was Kari. She told him of their plan to go to the digiworld to see if anyone had seen or heard anything about Daemon. Tai thought it was a good idea. He told her they would be there within half an hour. As Tai walked back into the room he saw Matt's mother on her knees with his father trying to comfort her. Matt was standing off to the side looking miserable. Tai told Matt of the plan and he willingly accepted any reason to get out of the house.   
  
When they arrived at Ken's house they all headed to the digital world. It was decided that since they didn't have much time they would split into two groups. Matt Tai and Kari went together and searched the immediate area around where TK disappeared. Cody, Yolei, Davis, and Ken searched the forests around it. Patamon went with Tai's group.  
  
Tai's group was searching, but Tai noticed that Matt was getting more and more edgy with every moment that passed without them finding anything. Patamon had been flying, trying to spot clues that would be missed from the ground. When he noticed something shining on the ground, he swooped down and found a ring he recognized as TK's. He called the others over and they all began to search that area. Matt really began to worry, the ring Patamon found was one he had given to him two years ago for his birthday. It had never left his finger since.   
  
Davis's group hadn't been searching long when they found themselves getting very thickly entangled in the forest. All at once the ground started shaking. Before any of them could react they were all thrown into the air. They landed hard and looked up to see that they were surrounded by a swarm of Flymon. Kari sent out an SOS to Tai.  
  
Back at the Dark Ocean TK came slowly back to himself. Daemon was no where around, and he was no longer in the cave. TK tried to remember how he had gotten outside but he couldn't. He thought how his brother would--- TK's heart wrenched yet again. He started to think of his family. He wondered if his friends had told them yet, what they had told them. He shook his head, an outward sign of what he was thinking. He had to try to find a way to help himself. A thought struck him and he put his hand to his side...... Panic, it wasn't there, his digivice was not there. He decided that he would have to search for it. He got up and began.  
  
Tai, Kari, Cody, and Ken were in trouble. Each of their digimon had digivolved, but four against 40 were not great odds. The battle raged, but while they were able to defend themselves and the children, the digimon couldn't make a dent in the defenses of the flymon army.   
  
The second Tai got his sister's e-mail he and the others raced toward the forest. When they heard the noise of the battle they began to slow down. Tai told the others that their best bet would be a sneak attack. He was right. As their own digimon had attacked the flymon the others saw their chance and renewed their fight. Soon it was over. The flymon retreated, all except for one. This one had been captured by Augumon, who had noticed it's attempt at escape and "pepper breathed" him into a nearby tree. The force of the blow had knocked it unconscious. When the flymon woke up everyone was standing around him.  
  
After looking for his digivice for quite a while, TK realized he was hungry. He thought that his digivice would have to wait. If he wanted to survive he was gonna have to find some food and fresh water. His stomach rumbled rather loudly and he soon saw how very hungry he was. Without his digivice he had no idea what time it is, or how long he'd been there. In actuality it had been a full ten hours since he got sucked into that other dimension.  
  
The group is standing around a camp fire, looking very grim.  
"I can't believe we're fighting Lady Devimon and Skullsatamon again."  
"I know Kari, but that's what flymon said."  
"Davis, are you sure it was okay to let him go?"  
"He gave us the information we asked for, didn't he? Besides what was I gonna do, destroy him?"  
"I guess you're right. As long as there is a chance he can be turned good, we can't destroy him."  
There was silence in the group, and each digidestined was thinking of what the flymon had said.  
"I guess they must be working for Daemon again. They were the last time we fought them." This was the first thing Ken had said during their trip to the digital world and everyone noticed how strained his voice sounded.  
"Darn!" Matt's hand slammed into the tree he had been leaning on. "My brother," his voice rose in anger, "My brother must be the kid flymon said the "boss" is torturing. God, this is worse than thinking he's dead."   
Flymon had told the digidestined that "the boss" was torturing some kid. But since the kid still wouldn't talk, even when he was near death, Daemon had given him the sap of a wild digiflower. This flower's sap was supposed to induce a state in which the kid couldn't resist, but because of the kid's loyalty to his friends it wasn't working. Instead it was sucking out his life energy.   
Ken's complexion turned gray when he heard Matt's last statement. "It's all my fault," he whispered. Nobody heard him except for Kari who had been standing next to him. But since she couldn't think of anything to say right then, she decided she would have to talk to him later. She sneaked a look at his face. His expression was so sad that she didn't ever remember any time she had seen him so disheartened.  
  
So, what'd you think? Hope you liked it!!   
I need to ask a question, In the Japanese version did they ever say why Daemon wanted the Dark Spore?  
Thanks a bunch!!!  
  
Bai  



	5. Chantramon

Yes, I know it's been a while, but it's not completely my fault. I tried to upload this a couple of days ago, but that part wasn't working. Gomen Nessai. I made this one a little bit longer......... 

Dria: So, Ken-kun... What are you dressing up for on Halloween? 

Ken: I think I'll just go as myself. 

Dria: C'mon, that's no fun.... *gets an evil gleam in her eye* 

Ken: What? What are you planning? 

Dria: Oh nothing..... *whistles and edges closer to him* 

Ken: Help.... *thinking, `men in white coats....' 

CHAPTER 4 Chantramon 

His expression was so sad that she didn't even remember any time she had seen him so disheartened. 

Flymon went to the predetermined meeting place. He reported everything that had just happened. 

"Excellent, everything is going exactly according to plan." Lady Devimon was ecstatic. As Flymon flew away, she turned toward a floating mirror. "Master" 

"How is the plan? It is not too much for you to handle, is it?" 

She cringed, "No, master. Everything is perfect. The children are beginning to lose hope. Ken especially." 

"Very good, but don't fail me again. I will not be so forgiving next time." 

"Hai" 

Daemon's form disappeared. Lady Devimon was left with her thoughts. And she was angry..... 

The digidestined were still discussing what Flymon had told them. Ken looked tired. Matt looked defeated. He was twirling TK's ring in his hand, hoping he was all right, and trying not to think. It was nine o'clock and very dark by this time. 

"I think we should go back, it's not going to do us, or TK any good if we get lost. We can come back first thing tomorrow morning." 

Matt looked at Davis, he knew he was right, but he couldn't bare leaving his little brother alone. Finally he agreed that this was the best plan and reluctantly left the digital world. He was not looking forward to going home. He didn't want to face his family. All he had was more bad news. He knew he was going to have to face them sooner or later. 

Later that evening at Tai's and Kari's house, the brother and sister were both having a difficult time sleeping. Both of them ended up in the kitchen for a snack. Tai looked at his sister. He saw the confusion in her eyes. 

"Kari, what's up?" 

"Huh?" Kari was startled out of her thoughts. She didn't really want to say anything. 

Tai noticed his sister's reluctance and decided to try again, "Kari, Daijobu?" 

She knew her brother well enough to know that he wasn't going to give up, so she answered him this time. "I guess I'm just worried about TK." 

"Kari, I already know that," he said quietly, "What else?" He noticed his sister's surprise. "There is something else that's bothering you right now, please tell me about it." 

There was a pause for a few minutes. This time Tai was smart enough to know he needed to wait for his sister. 

"It's about Ken. Tai the darkness that covered him hasn't gone away, not completely. My crest is the crest of light and not even I could help him. I think Ken is really losing the battle. He's losing his hope, and I can't do anything about it." 

"You have to trust Ken right now, Kari. Sometimes there are certain things that each person has to deal with on their own. This is one of those things." 

"I know you're right, but it's so hard to sit back and watch him suffer." 

"Uh............ Kari .........I think we need to get some sleep, or else we're not gonna be any help to any one tomorrow." 

"Okay, good night, Tai." 

"Night Kari." 

As they both went to their rooms, Tai thought over what his sister had said. "Darn, I didn't know what to say to her." 

Tk was getting tired and he still hadn't found anything to eat. He decided he would re-start his search after he got some sleep. Making that decision he found a cave and went to sleep, thinking of his family. 

The next morning, at Ken's house, Cody, who had taken that night, was up before Ken. Cody went over the events of the previous day in his mind. He thought that something must be wrong, besides the obvious. Why was TK taken? Why had the flymon attacked? What made that one flymon talk? None of it made any sense, no matter how much he mulled it over. He was making himself crazy. The more he thought the less he understood. "Argh," He said it out loud, he didn't mean too, but he did. Ken woke up with a start. 

"What happened Cody? Are you all right?" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Everything's fine. I was just thinking about yesterday." 

"Oh," He said flatly. He'd been dreaming about it all night. "What about it?" 

"Mmm," Cody debated whether or not to say anything. He wanted too, but he feared no one would take it seriously, so he decided it might be best not to. "It's really nothing. It's 6:45 everyone'll be here in about forty-five minutes. Why don't we get cleaned up and have some breakfast." 

Ken could tell Cody was keeping something from him. `I guess he doesn't trust me completely,' he thought. 

When everyone arrived, they all went to the digital world, and they were shocked. There was nothing..... no buzzing, no hissing, no chirping, no wind.....nothing. 

"Where's Augumon? He was supposed to meet us here." Tai looked a little worried. Not only had the Digital World's sounds disappeared but now Augumon was late. This had to be bad. 

"He was supposed to bring Gabumon with him." 

"I know, that's what worries me. I think they knew something they couldn't tell us over the computer. I hope nothing's happened to them." 

Cody looked at the two friends. He spoke up quietly, "Maybe we should try searching for them. We couldn't find anything about how to help TK yesterday. If they really do know something, then that's our best bet." 

Everyone agreed and once again decided it would be a good idea to split up. Remembering his sister's words the night before, Tai said they should shake up the teams a little bit. Maybe different people would be able to find something new. So that said, Tai Kari, and Ken made up the first team. Matt, Davis, Cody and Yolei went together. Tai's group went to the forest, that was the last place he had spoken to Augumon from. Davis' group went to the mountains because that was where Gabumon usually hung out. 

When TK woke up he thought everything had been a dream, and he was relieved. However, it was short lived. He sat up and looked at his surroundings, and his heart sank. Once again his thoughts turned toward his parents and his brother. He knew that by now his parents new everything and must think he's dead. `No,' he thought as he sank to his knees. The same tears that had been stinging his eyes almost continuously pressed hard at him again and again he had to fight them. Something that was getting harder and harder. He knew the only way to fight was to go on, so he got up and continued his search for fresh water and food. `Maybe I'll even find my digivice,' he thought, not really believing it. It was also beginning to bother him that he had no way of finding out what time it was. 

Tai's group had been searching the forest with no results. But Tai would not let it upset his team. Tai stopped suddenly. So suddenly that Kari bumped into him. She was about to ask him why when she heard what he had heard. Then she knew. It was the first sound they had heard since entering the Digital World, that sounded normal. All of them hurried toward it. When they reached the clearing they saw a village of Oopomon playing in a pond. When they saw the kids they scattered. Tai ran after them to tell them they weren't there to hurt them. As Tai disappeared back into the forest, Kari and Ken sat down to wait for him realizing that if they went after the Oopomon they would probably get separated. As they waited, they sat on some rocks next to the pond. Kari looked at Ken. She saw just how upset he was. She also noticed the darkness around him was getting stronger. Ken, oblivious to Kari's gaze, sat looking into the pond. 

Tai soon lost track of the Oopomon. He stopped running to look for some clue as to where they went when he heard something that made him forget all about them. A little way away in a clearing enshrouded by foliage on all sides he heard two voices. He sneaked closer so he could hear what they were saying. When he had gotten close enough to hear them he could also see them. One of the digimon had his back turned but still Tai couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him. The other one was Lady Devimon. They were talking about TK. 

"That kid is too stubborn for his own good. He's killing himself by not cooperating." 

"Yes, he will soon be out of our hair for good." 

Tai started. `that voice, it couldn't be...' 

"What do you think Daemon will do if the kid doesn't talk?" 

"Let's just say I'd hate to be either that kid or Ken." 

"Speaking of Ken... How much longer?" 

"Not much, he will soon know real suffering." 

At this both of the digimon laughed and Tai almost lost it. He was about to jump out and ask them what they meant when the second digimon turns around. `No..... I was right.... Devimon.' 

"Did you hear something?" 

"Devimon, you are being paranoid." 

"I guess you're right." 

"Any way it's not like anyone could stop us. That kid is almost dead and Ken will be soon. We shouldn't worry about anything else." 

They share another peal of laughter before they leave. When they had gone Tai was furious. His thoughts went immediately to Matt. `I sure am glad he didn't hear that.' 

Davis' group wasn't having much luck at first either. The air between them was strained. Matt was looking sick. He felt like they were wasting time. Nothing they did got them any closer to TK. When they came to a waterfall the entire group was feeling discouraged. Davis suggested they get a drink of water before continuing. When they were done with their drink they all looked to Matt who sat at the edge of the water staring into it with his back turned. Davis was the first to notice a slight shaking of his shoulders. The group decided it might be best to leave him alone for a while. Yolei and Cody took their digimon a little way down stream to swim and cool off for the rest of their day's journey. Davis, however, wanted to do a little exploring. He went to the water fall and noticed that there was a way to get inside. He was about to call to the others but Yolei and Cody were too far away and Matt's head was now in his hands. So he decided to do his exploring with Veemon. The further they got into the cave the more beautiful it became. There were sparkles covering the walls of the cave. Davis noticed this but he had a feeling that he really needed to keep moving, almost as if something was pulling him forward. When they reached the end of the tunnel they had been moving through, Davis saw the most beautiful place he had ever seen. There were stalactites and stalagmites covering the top and bottom of the cave, also covered in sparkles. It wasn't until he had stood there for a full fifteen minutes that he noticed the last thing he had expected to see in the cave. There at the end sitting next to an underground river were Augumon and Gabumon. The two of them just sat there staring at the water, not even talking. Davis tried calling out to them but neither digimon seemed to hear him. As Davis got closer to the river he began to understand why. In the middle of the water there was a beautiful girl who seemed to be calling to all got near. Davis stared hard at her but for some reason he couldn't understand what she was saying. It was as if she were speaking another language. Davis wondered for a second why it wasn't really affecting him when he heard Veemon from behind him. 

"Davis." Davis could hear the struggle in his voice. "That's Chantramon, she......" Veemon was really struggling now. "She...... has the......" Now he was panting. "the power to control--" 


	6. Memories

Well, I hope you're enjoying the story! I AM trying to make regular additions, but with the construction on this site and my crazy schedule....... It's not working very well, Sorry.   
  
  
Ken: Dria, put the make up down, and step away from the wig.   
Dria: Aw c'mon it's no fun that way. *continues advancing on him*   
Ken: *screaming* Somebody help me!!!!!   
  
Enter Yolei: Dria, I thought I told you to STAY AWAY FROM KEN!   
Dria: And I thought I told you he's MINE!   
Yolei: No he's not!   
Dria: Yes he is!   
Yolei: NO he's NOT!   
Dria: YES he IS!!   
Yolei and Dria: *do that lightning between rivals Usagi and Raye thing*   
  
Ken: *sweatdrop*   
  
  
  
"Davis." Davis could hear the struggle in his voice. "That's Chantramon, she......" Veemon was really struggling now. "She...... has the......" Now he was panting. "the power to control--" That was the last thing Veemon could say. He then began moving toward the water. Davis watched. He tried calling to Veemon to stay away, but Veemon seemed completely unable to respond. Soon he was sitting next to Augumon and Gabumon. Davis went over to them to try to get them to come back to reality, but nothing he did seemed to work. Finally he decided he would have to get the other kids to help.   
"Yolei, Cody, Matt, I need your help," Davis ran out of the cave screaming. When Davis told the others what had happened, Hawkmon and Aquillamon looked stunned.   
Matt noticed their looks. "Who is Chantramon?"   
Hawkmon was the one who answered. "She is a digimon we thought only existed in stories. If what I've heard about her is true, I am surprised Veemon was able to resist at all."   
Davis was getting worried. "What do you mean?"   
"You know how things in the Digital World mostly got there start from things in your world, right" The kids nodded. "Well Chantramon is something like what you would call a Siren. Beautiful beyond belief, with long jet black hair, and eyes as blue as the sea. She is supposed to wear a long blinding white gown and look like a human girl." He waited a moment for emphasis, "But as disarming as she looks, she is that dangerous. She sucks the energy out of any digimon she comes in contact with."   
"Veemon." Davis began to run back to the cave. He stopped when he heard Hawkmon yell at him.   
"I don't know of any way to defeat her. If either myself or Aquillamon try, we'll only become mesmerized too."   
"If I get them away from her, maybe out of the cave, do you think the hold she has over them would go away?"   
"It's worth a shot." This was Yolei and Matt in chorus.   
Davis sent Tai, Ken and Kari an e-mail telling him to meet them at the cave. And just that quickly all of the Digidestined were running at full speed to the place Davis had described.   
  
Kari and Ken sat looking into the water for a moment after Tai had left. Kari was really worrying about Ken. He just sat there, staring. She noticed the darkness around him, and again she wondered if there was anything she could do. Ken eventually realized she was looking at him, but he kept looking at the water. Every so often he would cautiously look up at her but every time she was always looking away. Finally he got tired of it and asked her what was wrong.   
Kari hadn't been expecting that. "Huh? Oh nothing."   
Ken looks away from her. A few more minutes passed until Kari got the nerve to respond.   
"It's just that I'm worried."   
"Your brother will be fine. You know Tai--"   
"Not about him, about you."   
"Why? I'm fine, really."   
"Ken I've known you for three years. I know something's bothering you, something big."   
Ken looked at her, surprised by the compassion in her voice.   
"It's just that I can't stand the thought that someone else is suffering because of me. I can't help but wonder if someone else is gonna be taken. Maybe I should just give myself up. Let Daemon have me if that's what he wants. At least that way everyone would be safe."   
Everything was silent for a couple of seconds. Wormmon began to say something but Gatomon stopped him. She knew that Kari had some things she wanted to say, and was just thinking of how to put them. Ken however took the silence as an agreement and looked away from her, then he stood up. He was about to walk away when Kari reached for his arm and held him back.   
"Ken, what good would it do to give yourself up? I mean there is no guarantee that Daemon would give TK back. Even if he did, we don't know what purpose Daemon has for the dark spore. What if it makes him so powerful that he's unstoppable?"   
Ken looked at her but didn't say anything. Kari wondered if anything she said was reaching him. But at least he sat down. She took that as a good sign, so she sat next to him and continued.   
"How do you think it would make your friends feel to know that we couldn't save you? For right now TK is still alive. I believe the reason he isn't talking is because he believes in the power of our friendship. He believes we are going to save him."   
Ken sat quietly contemplating that for a couple of seconds then he turned to face Kari. "Do you really think that we'll be able to save him?"   
Kari answered with out hesitating. "Hai!"   
A slight smile started to show at the corners of Ken's eyes and mouth, but he looked away again. In a small voice he said, "What if we can't? What if he-" Ken's hands curled into fists on his lap.   
"Ken, you can't give up, please. I know we will save him. We have to. We will." Kari's voice broke and all the fear and pain she had been feeling came spilling out in a torrent of tears.   
Ken looked at her, surprised. "Kari, gomen nessai. I wont give up. I will keep as much hope as I can. I will hold onto it with all my heart, only please don't cry." He put his hand over hers and she rested her head on his shoulder.   
"TK, please be okay." She said it so quietly Ken almost wasn't sure she had said it all.   
"He will be. " Ken said it with such assurance in his voice that he almost believed it. "Kari, I don't' know that it's my place but I think he knows you love him. I think you should talk to him when we get him back."   
Now it was Kari's turn to be surprised. "How did you-"   
That is when both of their D-terminals rang with Davis' message.   
  
Back in the cave, when Davis' team arrived, there were Augumon, Gabumon and Veemon. Davis noticed that they were much closer than before to Chantramon. In fact they were all about half way in the water. Davis gave a startled gasp. He ran to Veemon to try to wake him up. Again it was no use. Matt saw Gabumon and had run to him at the same time as Davis had gone to Veemon. Yolei and Cody stayed out of the water, not sure of what to do, and it turns out it was a good thing they did. Chantramon opened her mouth as though she would scream, but no sound came out. However all three digimon went rigid and then slowly turned toward the people who would dare disturb the pool of Chantramon.   
Davis was the first to notice the look in their eyes. "Matt, I think we should back out of here slowly." As he said this he had already begun to do so.   
"Why?" Then Matt looked at the digimon and understood. He began to back away too.   
But it was too late. Both boys only had time to gasp before their own digimon began to rush them.   
"Howling blaster" The blast only just missed Matt, but Davis wasn't so lucky. He had been standing just behind Matt. He would have been okay if Veemon hadn't attacked at the same time.   
"Vee head butt" It knocked Davis into the path of Gabumon's attack. He tried to dodge it and was almost successful. However it grazed his leg and left a fairly deep gash. Matt ran to the hurt boy and tried to help him up. Then Augumon attacked.   
"Pepper breath" This was aimed for Matt. Davis saw it and jumped up to push Matt out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way himself. This attack hit him in the stomach and sent him sprawling. Luckily for him, none of the digimon's attacks were at full strength because of Chantramon. She had been sucking out their energy. Using their attacks was bleeding all of the energy out of the digimon. Davis however was now in real trouble. He couldn't seem to stand up and for some reason, he couldn't breathe very well either. His mind was foggy and he watched his world go black.   
"Davis," Yolei screamed in a panic, "Davis, get up!"   
There was no answer from the boy and Yolei ran to him, followed closely by Cody. They pulled him up onto the bank of the river. The reason Davis had felt like he couldn't breathe was because he had been lying face down in the water. Yolei listened to his breath and was relieved to see that he was still breathing. Matt only saw all this out of the corner of his eye. He was busy with the digimon that were still in front of him. He noticed that they were getting slower and less frequent in their attacks.   
"Guys, we need to run out of the cave. I think that the digimon will follow us."   
"We can't. Davis is out. There is no way for him to get out of hear."   
"Don't worry about it. I can carry him out. When I give the signal, just run!"   
"Okay, we're ready!"   
One, two, three.....GO!"   
All of them ran out of the cave and Matt only took the time to bend down and pick up the unconscious digidestined boy.   
When they got out of the cave, as predicted, their digimon followed, weakly. Tai and the others had just arrived and were about to enter the cave when they saw Yolei and Cody run out followed closely by Matt holding the bleeding Davis.   
"Davis!" Kari shouted and began to run towards them. Then she saw the digimon run out. She saw something the others did not. Black. Pitch Black. That was what she saw, surrounding the digimon. She was about to say something when, simultaneously all three of them dropped.   
  
It took only a minute for the digidestined to tell the story fo what happened to them. None of them were quite sure what to make of it.   
"Chantramon, huh? " Tai was trying to figure things out, but not even he could come up with a reasonable answer. "So, does anybody know how we wake them up?"   
"Veemon....." The word came out slowly. Davis was beginning to wake up, but he was still in pain. "Is Veemon okay?" His eyes brimmed with tears and he tried to sit up. Feeling a pain in his stomach he decided to lie back down. "Please, tell me if Veemon's okay. I couldn't bare it if......."   
Kari, who was holding Davis' hand was about to say something when her crest and Davis' started to glow. They were beeping in unison and a light shot out of it. Just then Matt and Tai's started to glow too. All lights merged in the sky and light particles that looked like snow began to descend on the sleeping digimon. They woke up. Matt stood up, getting ready to protect Davis as the other boy had protected him. It was not necessary. The digimon were back to normal, though none of them remembered anything that had just happened.   
"Davis!" Veemon shouted in a panic when he saw his best friend. He ran to him. "Davis, what happened? Who did this to you?"   
Davis looked onto his digimon's eyes. He couldn't bare to tell him. "Don't worry, the digimon who did this are long gone. I'm just glad you're safe." It hadn't been a lie. As far as he was concerned, it hadn't been Veemon or Augumon or Gabumon who had done this. Because it wasn't there fault, they were being controlled.   
Tai wisely changed the subject. "What happened to you guys?"   
"I don't really know, Tai. We were on our way to meet you when we came across a waterfall. We heard someone calling out for help from the cave behind it. We knew it would probably be a trap, but if it wasn't we couldn't just leave. So we went in. That's the last thing I remember, until I woke up just now."   
"Matt, what did happen to us? I have a feeling you're not telling us something."   
"It was Chantramon."   
"CHANTRAMON?" The two digimon chorused. A thought went through all of the digimon who had been enchanted's heads. They stared at Davis. The others had taken off his shirt to properly dress his wounds. He had a bruised side, burn marks on his stomach and a gash in his leg.   
"Davis, it was us, wasn't it?" Veemon was unusually quiet.   
Matt saw the look in Davis' face and knew he wouldn't be able to answer. "No, not really. It was Chantramon. You had no control."   
"Davis, why did you lie to me."   
"I didn't. I said the ones who did this were far away. They are! I don't think we'll ever see those three again."   
"Davis...." Veemon looked at him, "Okay, what's next?"   
"We should get Davis some help." Matt said this. He was beating himself up mentally for not having tried harder to protect the younger boy.   
"No." It was said flatly. "Matt, your brother is still missing. I'll be fine." He stood up and winced because of the pain in his leg.   
"Davis you are in no shape to be walking around the digital world. Look at yourself. You can't even stand up strait. You might have cracked ribs and I'd say that leg needs stitches." Matt's voice was heated, he seemed angry. But then his attitude softened, "It should have been me."   
"Stop that! The only thing that really hurt was Augumon's attack. But that attack was aimed right at your head. It would have probably killed you. It's better a couple of cracked ribs then a dead Matt!" He said it quietly, not wanting Augumon to hear it. Luckily Augumon and Tai were at the edge of the group, so they didn't hear a thing.   
"You're right, gomen ne. But you still need to see a doctor, whether you want to or not! I'm gonna call Joe and tell him to meet us at your house.   
  
Tk was REALLY getting hungry by now. He still hadn't found any sign of food anywhere. He was beginning to wonder if there was any. But then he thought of Daemon. 'Even Daemon has to eat. ' So he kept looking. His stomach was loudly protesting by now and he couldn't take it anymore. He was about to try to take a nap to shut up his stomach when he stumbled over something. TK looked down and saw something that made him forget all about the noises coming out of his midriff. On the ground, right under his feet was his back pack. 'I guess it must have fallen off when I got sucked into this dimension' Tk was just relieved to see something familiar. He looked inside and saw a couple fo energy bars, four juice packets and his survival kit. He looked in the kit to see what was still in there. He found some rope, fishing line, three quarters of a box of matches, a flint, and a Swiss army knife. He looked in the outside pocket and saw two hand warmers and an emergency blanket. Then he looked in the secret pocket. 'Yes,' he thought to himself, 'it's still here.' He pulled out a miniature katana. He had bought it just a few weeks ago at a knife shop while shopping with his brother. It was supposed to be just as sharp as a regular katana but smaller and easier to handle. TK knew it wasn't gonna protect him against Daemon, but he felt better just knowing it was there. He took his fishing line and found a stick and set out to catch his dinner. Or at least he assumed it was dinner..... It was really beginning to bother him that he didn't know what time it was, or how long he had been there.   
  
After Davis and Matt left, Tai told the others about Devimon and what he and Lady Devimon had been talking about. The others were glad Matt had decided to take Davis for help. They discussed the situation, but nothing they came up with made any sense.   
"I wonder what they meant when they said Ken didn't have much time either." Yolei had been looking at Ken almost the entire time. She couldn't stand the fact that she couldn't help TK. The thought that Ken might be given the same fate soon was making her angry. She looked into Ken's eyes and saw............ nothing. She didn't know why but she had the feeling that he knew this was going to happen. Or maybe it was just that he was accepting it. Not knowing what else to do, she walked over to him and slipped her hand in his. Tai looked at the faces of all the digidestined as he told his story and noticed the same look on Ken's face. More than that he also saw the way Kari was looking at him. He wondered what the two of them had talked about when they had been alone before. He had a feeling it was important. He decided to ask his sister about it later.   
  
  
TK had found a place to lower his fishing line. It was in a cove near where he had found his back pack. Because of the way the water flowed, any fish that got in there would have a difficult time getting back out. It seemed perfect and much to his delight he had caught three good sized fish in only about thirty minutes, or this was his guess. In no time flat he found enough wood to make a good sized fire. While he was waiting for the fire to become hot enough to cook with he ate half of one of his energy bars. Then while he waited for the fish to cook he thought of the last time he had gone camping. It had been just Matt and him. He remembered that Matt got mad at him because no matter how hard he tried, Matt couldn't catch a single fish. The memory made him smile. He hoped Matt was doing okay. His parents too. The all too familiar feeling crept over TK's heart again. It hurt so badly every time he thought of his mother's tears and his father's agony. He was spared further pain when he smelled the fish and his mind was then occupied with getting his dinner ready. When TK cut open the first fish he noticed that the color was slightly off. He assumed it was because it was a Digital World fish. As he ate he assumed he must have been right, because the fish tasted normal.   
Before he knew it he had finished off all three.   
Before he knew it he began to feel fatigued.   
Before he knew it he was fast asleep.   
  
  
Heheh, I think this is the longest chapter yet! Sorry, again for the wait! Thanks to all of you who are kind enough to respond. And a big thanks to the person who informed me of the purpose of the Dark Spore! Hey, new question. Do you think I should use the original purpose or make one up, since I'm basing the rest of the fic on the dubbed version.


	7. Who?

Finally, next chapter! Kami, this thing's taking me longer than I wanted it to. But I think there'll only be three or four more chapters. Bear with me:)  
  
Yolei and Dria: *still doing the rival thing* Hey, where's Ken? *they both look around*  
Yolei: Ken..... Ken..... Oh, Ken, where are you?  
Dria: Aw c'mon Ken! I'll put the wig away...   
Yolei: Yeah, after all Halloween's long since over.  
Dria: *pouting* I'll even put the make up away.  
Both: Come out, come out, wherever you are.....  
  
  
  
Before he knew it he had finished off all three.  
Before he knew it he began to feel fatigued.  
Before he knew it he was fast asleep.  
  
The group who was still in the Digital World had no more luck that day, good or bad. And before they felt they had really begun, it was already time to go back home. They all met over at Davis' house to see how he was feeling. Joe had looked at Davis when they got back and told him he needed to have his ribs X-rayed. And he was gonna need stitches in his leg but that he would be fine. Matt took him to the hospital and they had just gotten back when the others showed up.  
"So how are you doing, Davis?" Tai asked the second they walked through the door.  
"Fine, a couple of stitches, no big deal."  
"Now tell them the rest. You know one cracked rib a slight concussion. Oh and what else? I think it was multiple bruises all over, was that it?"  
"Like I said, no big deal! What's tomorrow's plan?"  
"For you to stay behind!"  
"No way."  
"Doctor's orders, you stay in bed for at least twenty-four hours!"  
"I feel fine." But the fight in his voice was gone and he looked tired. "It's getting late, why don't you all just stay hear. The boys can stay in here and the girls can stay in June's bed room. She's on a school trip and wont be back 'till the day after tomorrow." The digidestined called their parents to obtain permission. Ken was the only one who had trouble getting permission. His parents were reluctant to let him stay away, but in the end they gave in.   
  
That evening, or maybe it would be more correct to say that morning, once again Tai and Kari met in the kitchen. Tai had been thinking over the day and wanting to talk to Kari so he wasn't able to sleep. Kari just gotten thirsty and needed some water. But they both ended up in the kitchen at the same time. Tai took it as a sign, so he decided to ask Kari about her conversation with Ken when they had been alone.   
Kari looked worried. "I don't know. It just seems that he wants to give up. Tai I think we're gonna have to watch him."  
This, coming from his sister -who usually saw everything on the bright side- scared him. "You think he'll do something stupid?"  
At this point they gained an unnoticed visitor who sat listening intently to their conversation.  
"Not right away. If he loses hope that TK is doing all right, then maybe. He wanted to give himself up. I think he thinks we blame him."  
"That's ridiculous! How can it be his fault? He said himself if Daemon wanted him, he could take him at any time."  
"I'm not sure he's thinking clearly."  
"Obviously, but what can we do?"  
"We have to show him that he's not to blame. Even if we don't blame him, he still blames himself."  
"That's not gonna be easy. He wont accept it if we just tell him."  
"I know that. But I think there's only one of us who can make him realize he's not the one at fault."  
"Matt."  
"Right."  
Then they went back to bed after having said goodnight.  
  
Matt, the silent listener, gave a start. He was shocked. He decided to go back to bed without the water he had wanted to get. In bed he began to think. 'Me? How can I help?' He turned over in his bed. He just didn't want to think about anything. He couldn't make his mind stop, though. 'Why? TK, why did he take you? How much are you suffering? What information could you give him that he doesn't know?' This was a new thought. What information would TK have that Daemon didn't? Try as he might he couldn't think of an answer. He thought that he'd have to ask Tai about it in the morning, see if he could figure it out. The morning...... what was he supposed to do in the morning? He wondered how he could make Ken feel better when he felt like crap himself. 'That's it! If I try to act cheerfully, maybe Ken will know I don't blame him. Maybe he's been feeding off my negativity' A new plan forming in his mind, Matt went to sleep.  
  
The next morning all of the digidestined except for Davis and Ken woke early. They were all already sitting around the table eating when Davis hobbled into the room. He looked awful. He was black and blue and winced when he walked.   
"You are definitely staying home today!"  
Davis ignored him. "So when are we going?"  
"Davis, you aren't going anywhere today. You shouldn't even be out of bed, yet!"  
"Matt, I'm going! I have to."  
Matt noticed the serious look on Davis' face. He decided to change his tactic. "Why do you have to go?"  
Before answering Davis looked around to make sure the digimon were not around. Luckily they were still in the bedroom. "Imagine what Veemon and the others would feel like if I had to stay home. At this point , I'd really like to stay here. I just can't. I'm sorry, but I am going!"  
Matt knew he was defeated. "Okay, but promise me you'll let us know if you need to rest. If you promise that I wont make you stay behind."  
"Okay, I promise."  
"Davis," this was Tai, "Do you still have your crutches from when you broke your leg last year?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"If you're gonna insist on going, you'll need them. You can't even stand without wincing."  
While Davis -with Tai's help- went to find his crutches, Ken came into the kitchen. Matt looked at the boy. He saw what the others were talking about. Ken looked worse then Davis had. His cheeks were sunken in. He had bad bags under his eyes. However, the most noticeable was his weight. He really hadn't noticed before, because he was worried about TK, but Ken had lost even more weight. Matt knew he hadn't been eating well, but this was ridiculous. He wondered if there was something else wrong with him. He knew his friend, though, well enough to know that is something physical was wrong, he would tell them. Matt smiled at him. Ken smiled back. It was a simple gesture, but it seemed to bring the younger boy's spirit up. Ken sat down next to Yolei and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He only finished half of it. Matt brought up the subject they had been discussing before Davis walked in.  
"So, does anyone have any ideas about what information Daemon wants?"  
"Not really. What's happened that's new?" This was Cody.  
"What are we Talking about?"  
"I was thinking about it last night. I can't come up with any reason why Daemon would try to get information out of TK. What's happened that Daemon would want to know about?"  
Ken thought for a moment. "Nothing, but he doesn't know that... or does he?"  
Davis, who had just walked back in asked, "What do you mean?"  
"Are you saying that Daemon might not be after any information?" Tai was shocked. It hadn't occurred to him, but what if Ken was right?  
"If that's true, either he's not really torturing my brother or he is for sick pleasure." Matt looked grim. He was mad and showing it.  
"Gomen Nessai." Ken stood up quickly and bowed to Matt. "I know it's my fault. Your brother is in trouble, either way."  
"Ken, stand up, it is not your fault. You couldn't have done anything we didn't do the day TK was taken. At least my brother is alive."  
Ken was still bowed, "You don't understand. I think Daemon took him to make the dark spore start to grow again. So it's all my fault. I should have known you guys would be in danger. I should have just let him have me."  
Matt stood up and walked around the table to Ken. He grabbed the shoulders of the younger boy. He noticed how small the boy in front of him seemed.  
"Ken, we all know that being digidestined means that each others problems are our own. We know that you would give yourself up for the sake of others, you've done it once before. What you need to realize is we willingly do the same for you. That's part of being digidestined. It's part of being a member of a group. It's part of having friends. I don't want my brother to suffer. But I would feel awful if you were the one who was suffering, too. Do you understand?"  
Ken looked up, into Matt's eyes, "Hai, Arigatou, Matt. What you said means a lot to me. Thanks a lot." Ken smiled, and again Matt smiled at this boy.   
Now he knew what he could do to help. He had to keep that smile in his friends eyes. Somehow he had to keep Ken smiling.  
  
The digidestined had been in the digital world almost all day, but nothing new turned up. They were about to give up for the day when Kari got a faint signal on her digivice.   
"Hey guys, look at this!" Kari was in the back of the group so everyone stopped when they heard her voice. She showed them her digivice.   
Tai was the first to respond. "What's this? It looks like the signal of a digidestined, but we're all hear."  
"Not quite,..."  
"Matt, what do you mean?"  
"It might be TK....... It also might be a trap."  
Davis was tired of standing still it was making him realize how bad he felt. "Okay minna, what do we do? We can't ignore this. Matt's right, it could be a trap, but what if it is TK? I say we go find out. How about it Kari, you agree, ne?" Davis had given up the idea that he and Kari might get together. He had actually grown up enough to see that she loved TK.  
Kari nodded. She was so afraid that all her hopes were only going to be crushed again. Still, she couldn't help but hope against hope.  
Davis noticed her nod and continued. "Let's put it to a vote, then. All in favor of rushing headlong into danger say hai."  
There was a chorus of hai's all around and the group set off.  
  
The signal was getting stronger. They were almost there. All of them slowed down, realizing they should be quiet, just in case. The signal was pointing to a clearing in the middle of a group of trees. The group approached with caution. All of them were tense. What were they gonna find? Then they heard a voice.  
"Oh no........ who---?"  
  
  
That's it, for now anyway! Uh, I noticed no one responded last chapter....... If you all think this is boring, tell me and I'll *gulps* stop posting it...... Otherwise, if ya like, PLEASE let me know! This is only my second fic, so I still need to hear feed back!!   
*looks back at what she said and realizes it looks like she's begging*  
Uh......... oh just R&R!!! 


	8. Double or nothing

"Oh no........ who---?"  
Matt couldn't believe it, "That was TK's voice................TK!" He forgot about being careful. Matt took off running at full speed to the voice he knew belonged to his little brother. He stopped short just after he passed the ring of trees that hedged the clearing. He was right, it had been his brother, but right now TK's body was fluctuating. It was almost as if he was being erased.  
"TK!!!!!!!!" Matt wasn't sure what to do. He ran toward his little brother, but just as he got close a bolt of black lightening shot out from TK's body and hit him. He was sent flying right into Tai, who had only been a step behind him. Matt was on his feet in a second and getting ready to rush in again when Tai grabbed his arm.  
"Matt what do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm going to rescue my brother. Now, let me go!!"   
Matt was angry, the glare in his eyes told Tai that. "Matt what good do you think you are gonna do him by getting yourself blown back again?" Matt looked into Tai's eyes. He conceded. Matt knew Tai was right. He couldn't stand this, his brother was only a few feet away, but he couldn't even go to him.   
Yolie, Kari and Cody got there in time to see Matt's flight into Tai. Ken and Davis were a few seconds later then the first three because of Davis' injuries. They arrived in time to hear the tail end of the conversation.   
"So what do we do then, Tai? I can't just stand here, I wont!"  
An idea had been forming itself in Ken's mind. "Kari? What about the crest of light? Do you think it could help him, like it helped me?"  
"I don't know. When you were in trouble it just sorta flowed out of me on it's own. I don't know if it's possible to use that light on purpose."  
"Please try." Matt's eyes were pleading with her. She saw how much pain he was going through by looking at his body language. His shoulders were hunched, his fists clenched, his face contorted a few times, the only eye contact he had made was when he said those words, then he had averted his gaze.  
"I'll try." She took out her digivice. She looked at it almost like she was praying for it to work. She closed her eyes and concentrated on TK. Trying to will him to come back to them. She didn't open her eyes when she heard the gasps of the rest of the digidestined. She even kept them closed when the others began walking forward. She never let her concentration wane. Suddenly all her strength was gone and she slumped to the ground, exhausted. Only then did she open her eyes. What she saw brought joy to her heart. In Matt's arms was TK, sleeping, apparently soundly.  
"TK, please wake up," Matt pleaded with his little brother. Just then TK's eyes began to flutter open. Happiness radiated off of his face. His little brother was coming back to him. He had so many questions to ask. Daemon was going to PAY. His smile quickly faded when his brother looked up at him. His eyes didn't focus on his like he expected. Instead it was as if he was looking past him.  
"TK, what's wrong?" At first he got no response. Then Tk jumped out of his brother's arms in fear. He tried backing up but fell over a root sticking up out of the ground.  
"Please, don't hurt me anymore. I don't know what you want. Please. Please............ No more." TK's voice was small. He couldn't take anymore. He just wanted to go home. Home?........ Wait why couldn't he-?  
"TK you're safe now. Daemon can't hurt you anymore. You're with your friends." This was Kari. She didn't know what was gong on, but she knew it couldn't be good. 'Can't he see us?' She thought frantically. 'Doesn't he realize Daemon's not here?' "Look, your brother's right in front of you." But TK wasn't listening to her at all. He looked even more panicked, if possible, then he had when he first woke up.  
Ken stepped forward. He walked up to Tk and put his arms around the boy. "Tk, it's ok. No one hear wants to hurt you. Daemon's not hear. You are safe now." At first TK had struggled. But Ken's grip only tightened. Finally TK sagged into his arms and cried. He did feel safe here..... But-  
"I'm sorry," he said when he finished crying. "I know I'm safe here. I didn't mean to make you guys worry. It's just that-" TK stopped. Everyone had noticed the fact that he was looking at the ground. In fact he hadn't made eye contact with any of them. "It's just that I feel so confused. I don't know what's going on here."  
Matt looked at his brother. He was beginning to realize that something was seriously wrong with his brother. He wasn't acting at all like himself. He was so subdued, quiet really. That just wasn't like him. "Tk, what do you mean. You're safe here, you know that. So please tell us what's wrong."  
"I'm not sure I know how to. I'm not totally sure of why, myself." TK took a deep breath. "Well for starters, I told you I feel safe here, but I don't know why." Everyone was shocked as he continued. "You see, I don't know...... who I am." Ken, who was still next to him felt TK's grip on his arm get tighter. "You keep calling me TK, right? So you know me? I'm sorry, I can't remember you." Tears formed in his eyes again. "Gomen nessai." He lowered his head. "So, do you all hate me?"  
Matt was the first to find his voice. He went over to the young boy carefully. He didn't want to scare him again. "Tk, we could never hate you. You are my brother and I love you. I always have and I always will." His voice broke after the last word.  
TK looked up, still not focusing on anything in particular, his smile lit up his face. "I can tell that you're my brother. I don't know how, but I can just tell."  
"Do you remember anything, anything at all? We need to get Daemon!" Yolei was fuming. How dare Daemon wipe the memory of her friend.  
"Hi." TK smiled again. "I thought there were only three of you here. Who else is there?"  
The entire group was silent.  
It was Tai who first spoke. "Can't you tell how many of us there are?"  
"No, of course not. How can I if I don't hear you?"  
This was too much for Yolei, "By looking at us, how else?"  
It was TK's turn to become silent. "So........ I haven't always been blind?"  
"Blind?" Cody was trying very hard to make himself understand. It wasn't working very well.  
Kari's hand went to her mouth. She started to walk over to him, but stopped herself. She didn't know what there relationship had been before. Now she was even more confused. She looked at him. She knew that she needed to be there for him, so she got up the nerve to walk over to him and then she silently, quickly slipped her hand into his.  
Patamon had been too overcome with every emotion known to digimon kind to say anything before now, but now he couldn't keep silent. "TK, you mean you can't see? Nothing at all?"  
"No."  
Matt saw his brother begin to panic again. "Ok, calm down everybody. obviously Daemon's done something to his eyes. I'm sure once we defeat him, TK will be ok. And if not, it'll be okay. TK's really strong, right brother?" TK nodded at his brother's reassuring words. "So why don't we introduce ourselves? You know that I'm your brother. My name is Matt.  
"I'm Gabumon."  
"Tai."  
"Hi, I'm Augumon."  
"Davis."  
"And Veemon."  
"My name is Kari, I'm Tai's sister." He felt a small squeeze in his hand. For some reason it made him feel better.  
"I'm Gatomon."  
I'm Cody and this is Aquillamon."  
"How do ya do?"  
"I'm Yolei. Let me warn you, I talk before thinking all the time."  
"You just did it again, Yolei. I am Hawkmon."  
There was silence for a couple of seconds so TK assumed everyone had gone. "It's nice to meet you all, again." TK grinned. "Wait a minute, I thought I heard another voice, who was that?"  
Patamon looked crestfallen. Gatomon noticed and gave him a nudge. "Oh, I'm Patamon."  
"Wow another Mon? That must be a big family."  
There was silence in the group. Suddenly Yolei started laughing. Then, one by one, the others joined her.  
"I don't get it. What's so funny?"  
"I think we need to head home. When we get there I'll tell you all about the last few years of our life with the digimon."  
  
Later that night all of the digidestined gathered at Matt's house. The reunion with his parents had been an emotional one and both of them were so glad to see TK safe they didn't even say a word about anything else. They had all just finished dinner, which was take out, and were sitting around Matt's living room. Patamon was sitting on TK's head, completely elated. Kari was sitting next to him. Ken, who had gone to call his parents, returned. He was wondering why they hadn't answered, they were always home at this time of night. He decided to leave a message.  
"TK, I know you lost your memory, but don't you remember anything?"  
"I'm sorry Patamon, but I can't. I am trying. I guess I'm not much help, huh?"  
"I wonder what happened to his digivice," Ken mused.  
"I was just thinking about that. I don't think Daemon has it though."  
"Huh?" This was the response of the rest of the digidestined.  
"Davis, what are you talking about?"  
"Think about it. If he had it why would he have let TK go?"  
"I think Davis might be right. From what you guys told me I don't think Daemon is the nice guy type." He was silent. "I'm kind of wondering why he let me go at all."  
"I think I may know." Everybody stared at Ken. "I was talking to Izzy while you were talking to your parents. I told him my theory and he said it sounded possible." He paused to try to think how to start. "Well it's been three years since we heard anything from him at all, right? When he tried to take me, Kari your light broke through and saved my life. Ever since then we started seeing the affects of Daemon in the Digital World. What if your light weakened the block between the dimensions? If I'm right, we'll see more of him then even before. My hypothesis is that every time you use your light to save us the block will be taken down a little bit more."  
"So, are you saying that he only let me go to allow himself more freedom? But then why didn't he let you guys find me sooner?"  
"That I don't know."  
"Well, what's the next step? What else can we do?"  
"I think Davis and you should stay at home tomorrow."  
"What?"  
"No way!"  
"Guys, the two of you need a day off. Davis your gonna hurt yourself even worse then you already are. And you," he pointed at his brother, blushed realizing this was unnecessary, "need time to get use to the idea of being blind. So tomorrow Davis rests, no buts Davis! TK you see if you can do everything by yourself tomorrow. If you need help Patamon will be with you. But Patamon, only if he NEEDS help, got it?"  
"Sure! TK, I think your brother's right. If you don't have your digivice, I can't digivolve to protect you. You need to know that you can rely on yourself."  
"I give up," he raised his hands in mock surrender, "I'll stay home tomorrow."   
"No, TK, not home. It has to be someplace where you don't know everything all ready."  
"How about he comes to my house?"  
"That was just what I was thinking, Davis."  
So all of their plans being settled, all of the very tired digidestined went to sleep.  
  
TK woke up to find himself by the Ocean where he had fallen asleep. 'Hmm, I wonder how long I've been out,' He thought silently to himself. He got up and tried to remember what had happened just before he fell asleep. But he couldn't. 'What is going on?' He decided to get up and check things out. All he really knew, he realized, was that he'd been very hungry. He caught a couple of fish and ate them. Nothing out of the ordinary there. But then, why had he fallen asleep?   
  
  
AN: Two TK's? Did I do that on purpose? Yup I did! If you keep reading, you can find out why...............  
  
  
  
Hey! I'm baaaaaaack *sing-song voice* I decided to post another chapter! I may be the only one excited about it, but I am, darnit! Okay, that was pointless, anywho, I stiiiiil like feed back, just so you know, but I decided not to leave something unfinished. 


	9. Ai

Minna-san, you really like it? Thanks for reviewing *smiles*!! Uh, anyway on with the 'show'!  
  
Oh, yeah................. one more thing *said like Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures* This chapter contains lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of mush!! I like mush, and it's VERY mushy mush.....  
  
  
  
  
'What is going on?' TK decided to get up and check things out. All he really knew, he realized, was that he'd been very hungry. He caught a couple of fish and ate them. Nothing out of the ordinary there. But then, why had he fallen asleep?   
  
Meanwhile Daemon was busy gazing into the puddle he had shown TK before.   
"Everything's going according to plan. Those stupid little Digidestined Don't have a clue." He spoke mockingly to a shadowy figure.  
"Yes, it's hard to believe they foiled our plans last time."  
"They wont be able to do a thing this time. Our plan is fool proof."  
  
The next morning all of the digidestined went to Davis' house to drop off their two invalids. Davis was given strict instructions to stay in his room. TK stayed with him most of the day. Except he was told that if Davis needed anything, he had to try to get it, by himself. At Davis' house Ken called his house to let his parents know what was going on, but again he got no answer. After that the rest of the group went to the Digital World.   
  
What they saw in the Digital World surprised them.   
  
"Wasn't this supposed to be the forest?" Cody asked.  
"Mmh, I thought so too. Then what is this?" Ken was wondering why he couldn't come up with any reasonable explanation.  
Kari gulped. She looked around. 'So they see it too,' she thought. At first she hoped she was simply imagining things. How could an entire forest disappear over night?  
"All I see now is desert," said Yolei stating the obvious.  
"Uh Ken," Kari started as she turned to face Ken, "I think you were right. My Crest must be causing this."  
"Kari, it's not your fault. You saved our lives. Both of us could have been dead if you hadn't used it. You know that don't you?"  
"Aa." She did know. She was still glad he had reminded her.  
"Uh, guys.... I don't mean to interrupt, but..." Yolei began, "Three years ago you said that all dimensions are connected, right?"  
Ken looked at the girl he loved, a light dawning in his mind. "Yes..... So you mean that our world could be in danger too."  
"Not could, is."  
Tai was wondering something but he couldn't come up with the answer, so he said it out loud. "But why didn't we notice anything?"  
"I think maybe I did."  
"What do you mean Gatomon," Kari asked her partner.  
Hawkmon looked up at Yolei. "You mean you didn't notice it either?"  
"No, what?"  
Ken was beginning to understand very well and he didn't like the answer. 'I might be wrong,' he thought. He wasn't though and Veemon's next statement drove it home.  
"People." He stated simply.  
Ken spoke now, quietly, "They're missing, aren't they?"  
"Yes."  
"Just like the digimon in our world," Gatomon added.  
Yolei looked over at Ken. She could tell he was blaming himself again. Why couldn't he see it wasn't his fault?  
"Things'll probably go back to normal after we defeat Daemon." Matt could see it too. He couldn't let Ken blame himself. After all it's not like he asked to be implanted with the Dark Spore.  
"I think we should talk to Izzy about it."   
"That's a good idea Kari. I don't think we'll be able to do anything here until we know what's going on. Augumon, I need you and Gabumon to keep an eye on things here. Call us if anything new happens."  
"Right Tai, you can count on us!"  
  
Tk was not having an easy time. He felt wrong. 'That's the only way to describe it,' he thought to himself. 'Something is just wrong.' He still couldn't find his digivice. He only had a couple of energy bars left. He wasn't sure he wanted to try fish again. Besides it almost felt if he still hadn't really eaten. Strange since he had felt so full when he went to sleep. Nothing in this place was feeling right. 'I wonder if this's how Kari felt.' Suddenly it hit him. Not only did his family think he was dead, Kari did too. A new wave of emotions rocked his already broken heart. Kari. Another mistake. Another reason to regret. He sank to his knees in anguished pain. 'Why didn't I tell her? How could I leave something so important unsaid?' He clutched his hands around his body as though to hug something that wasn't there. 'Kari. I never told you that I love you. How could I have been so stupid?' This time his tears came unhindered as he ached to hold her in his arms one more time. This time, as more than friends.  
  
Davis, at his best, couldn't stand to be still. This was driving him crazy. Matt had told his mother that he wasn't to be allowed to get up, and she could be very strict. 'Today is no exception,' he thought. She hadn't allowed him out of bed even for breakfast. Now it was almost lunch time. Davis looked around at his room. It was littered with all the things his mom had brought him to try to keep him occupied. A Gameboy, lots of manga, even a deck of cards. He picked up a WeiB Kreuz manga he hadn't read yet, but it couldn't hold his attention. His eyes wandered to the person sitting at his desk. TK. He hadn't wanted to disturb Davis so he was listening to a CD with earphones. Davis watched as his friend bounced to a beat he didn't hear, eyes closed. 'Strange,' he thought, 'I wonder why he closed his eyes.' TK was his usual self, well except for the obvious. He had been happy all day. But his friend could tell something was wrong. Something about his eyes... He studied the figure of his friend, but he wasn't watching for long when TK took off the headphones. A look of despair crossed his face. A tear cascaded down his pale cheek.  
"TK, what's wrong?"  
"Huh? Uh, I don't really know. I just felt sad all of a sudden. It's strange, but I feel like my heart was broken."  
"What do you mean?"   
"I don't know. I just ......... don't know."  
  
When the rest of the digidestined arrived at Izzy's house Ken excused himself to try his house again. Something was going through his mind that he wasn't too happy about. With each ring he became more worried. 'Come on, answer,' He silently willed. Then he heard his mom's voice. 'Thank God!'   
"Ichijouji residence, I'm sorry but we're-..."  
"No!"   
The rest of the digidestined heard Ken's voice. They rushed to the phone and saw Ken on his knees, holding the phone with a tightly clenched fist. Yolei started to walk toward him to find out what was wrong, but she stopped short.  
"They're gone. I haven't been able to get a hold of them since the day before yesterday, ever since we got TK back. They're gone." He was crying now, silently. He couldn't get up. He knew the others, especially Yolei must think he was overreacting, but still he couldn't get up. It was as if his whole world had just crashed.  
"I thought something might be wrong when I couldn't get a hold of them last night. I should have called them that morning. I-..."  
He stopped, he wasn't making sense and he knew it. The phone finally fell out of his hand as he bent over. Now on all fours he just let his tears roll.  
Yolei looked at him. She wasn't sure what to say. He had really gotten close to his family in the last three years. Almost like they were all making up for lost time. If his family was really gone what would he do? She could only think of one thing she could do for him. So she went over and held him as he cried. Maybe having someone touch him, would help a little. Again she noticed how frail he had become. 'Oh, Ken.' She started to cry.  
Matt and Tai looked at each other. Both of them knew what having his parents love and trust had done for him. It had been a big part of making the Dark Spore stop growing. He would never willing go back to evil. They knew that. However, what would happen if he refused to go back to evil, yet the spore still grew?  
Cody thought of his own family. He had never known what it was like not to have their support, but he had lost his father. He knew a little of what Ken was going through. He was very young when it happened, but he remembered when his mother told him that his father would not be coming home.   
Izzy remembered when he finally told his parents he knew he was adopted. They had gotten much closer after that. To have them disappear now would be unbearable.  
Kari was overwhelmed. It wasn't her fault, she knew. Still, it was her light that had allowed Daemon to cause this. Whatever happened, she knew she couldn't use it anymore.  
Each and every digimon in the room was unsure of what to do. After all, they had never had parents. Still, if any of the Digidestined disappeared...... They didn't really want to think about it.  
Wormmon knew there wasn't much he could do but be with his friend. He walked over to Ken, and laid his head on the boys lap.  
Ken looked down at his best friend, and his eyes cleared a bit. He knew Wormmon would never leave him.   
Ken could also feel Yolei. She was right, her touch was somehow healing. Just knowing she was there for him, helped. He was able to stop crying. He looked up at her, at the beautiful eyes he had grown to love and saw their tears. He reached out his hand to wipe them away.  
"Yolei, thank you. It helps to know you're still next to me. Yolei, you've been a true friend. Encouraging me when I was down. Correcting me when I was wrong. I'm sorry it's taken me all this time to tell you how I feel, but........ Yolei, I'm in love with you."  
Yolei didn't know what to say. A soft simple pink appeared in her cheeks. She smiled. And looked into the eyes of the man who was bearing his heart and soul to her. She had waited a very long time for him to say those words.  
"Oh, Ken. I love you too. I have for a long time. I want you to know that I'll always be by your side."  
The two of them moved in until their faces were only a few inches away from each other. Neither of them realized they weren't alone in the room. All they could see were each other. Then there lips met in silent beautiful passion. Passion devoid of lust, devoid of all things debased. Simple, pure, passion. The kiss that sealed there new bond was over in just a few seconds, but to them it signified eternity. Almost as if on cue, both of them blushed, looking around at the others.   
  
Owari, Ai  
  
AN: hey minna, I found a no hentai fan-fic site! It's got no yaoi, yuri shounen ai or shoujo ai in it at all! There's not much there right now, but I figure if we add stuff it will! Uh the only problem is that she prefers stuff in html format and it takes her a while to post stuff, but it does get posted, so if you wanna know where it's at E-mail me @ Kami no Ai 7@aol.com!  
Arigatou minna-san! 


	10. Plan

Next! Wow, I'm on a roll!! *thinks: Course they don't need to know that I finished the story and that's why I can just upload the chapters whenever I get a couple of minutes* Ahem, anyway here's chapter 10!  
  
  
  
The kiss that sealed there new bond was over in just a few seconds, but to them it signified eternity. Almost as if on cue, both of them blushed, looking around at the others.   
"Finally!" Tai said, breaking the tense atmosphere.  
The rest of the digidestined laughed. Ken stood up, then helped Yolei. He looked into her eyes, content, for now, to hold her hand. Then he remembered what had brought on the situation. His usually clear eyes clouded over with what looked like despair. Yolei noticed and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back, lightly, never really losing the pain that was evident on his face.  
"If my theory is correct, then everyone who has disappeared was sent to another dimension. A dimension out-side of both this world and the Digital one."  
"So how do we get them back," Ken asked Izzy.  
"We have to find out what's causing the dimensional rift and fix it. When that's done everything should go back to normal."  
"Should," Ken echoed. "That doesn't sound too reassuring, does it?"  
"Maybe not, but it's all we have to go on for now."  
"Right Tai. And I don't really think we can do anything from the Digital World itself. I'm not even sure we can do anything from ours."  
The whole group stared at Izzy.   
"What do you mean, Izzy," Matt questioned.  
"Simple, this's Daemon's doing, right? That means we have to find a way into the Dark Ocean."  
"What?!" The group chorused.  
"That makes sense. We can't do anything to Daemon from here. If we could, we would have been able to get TK back a lot sooner. But I don't think it's a good idea for everybody to go."  
"What do you mean?"  
Ken looked over at Tai. "Well, I'm not sure we'll be able to get out. I can make a dark porthole to that dimension. But I don't know if it'll work the other way. So I think we should pick a few people to go in there. The rest will stay behind and try to find another exit, just in case."  
Yolei looked up. Ken still looked tired, worried. "Ken, are you planning to go in there?"  
Surprised, he looked down at the hand he still held. "I have to. I'm the only one who can open the porthole. It may be able to get us out."  
"If you're going, I'm going, too!"  
"Yolei..." His eyes moved from the hand he held to the face it belonged to. He saw fierce determination... and tears. "Yolei, Gomen ne, but I don't think it's a good idea. Please don't look at me that way. It's just that.." He bent down to whisper in her ear, "It's just that I think Kari will need your help here. If I can't get us out, she's our best bet. She's going to need to borrow your strength." He turned her face with his free hand until they were staring into each other's eyes.   
Yolei studied Ken's face. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. "H- hai"  
Ken stood up to continue his plan, but only after planting a sweet kiss on her cheek.  
"I've been thinking about this for a while now. I had a feeling we might have to defeat Daemon face to face, to save TK. Now, we have to save the world again. If we all go in there, we're probably trapped. If only a few of us go in, we probably lose. The way I see it, the only people who have a chance of getting us out are: Kari, with the crest of light; Yolei, the crest of love; and Izzy, the crest of knowledge. I know it'll be difficult with three of our teem members missing, but I think it's the only chance we have."  
No one spoke for a couple of minutes. Going to the Dark Ocean wasn't something any of them wanted to consider. But it did look like there only choice.  
"We need the rest of our team here. Let's go over to Davis' house, and let them know what we found."  
Tai's suggestion was a good one and after letting his mom know, Izzy, and the rest of the digidestined, left.  
  
TK's grief took an hour to subside. He was beginning to think he wasn't going to able to take it. This place was getting to him. He still hadn't found his digivice, he had no way of knowing what time it was, there was no way out. He fought the urge that grew stronger every minute, the urge to just give up. 'There has to be something I can do. Something that'll matter. I can't allow my self to give up!' he thought. 'But what?' That was when he saw them. 'No, they can't be real, can they?'  
  
"Onegai, don't tell my brother! He would just worry. He's already got enough to worry about."   
The boys got the phone about half an hour after what happened to TK. The rest of the group would be their in a couple of minutes.  
"Okay, for now."  
"Arigatou!"  
"Tk?"  
"Yeah?"  
"N- nani mo."  
TK sat silently thinking. He could hear the worry in Davis' voice. He thought to himself, 'I wonder what he wanted to ask me.' He couldn't think of an answer, but for some reason he had a feeling Davis would probably be stubborn if he tried to ask about it.  
"Davis, daijobu?" 'Ah well, might as well go for it...'  
"Huh?"  
"Well, you don't seem.... that is to say, I don't think you seem like yourself. Somehow I get the feeling you're normally the no nonsense, no holding back type. So, what's wrong? What did you want to ask me?"   
Davis was surprised at how TK could sense his feelings.   
"About before,"   
The door bell rang before he could say anything else. In a couple of minutes the group was all gathered together in Davis' bedroom. In a couple more minutes, the plan was laid out.  
"What?!" TK asked, surprised.  
"TK, can you think of a better plan? I don't think we have much time. The digital world is almost dead. People are disappearing from this one. This is the only thing we could come up with."  
The child of hope sat quietly for a couple of seconds.   
"Okay, I get it, but--- Never mind, no buts, okay then, lets do it."  
"What do we tell our parents? I mean, I think they have a right to know the truth this time." Cody said.  
"I know. They aren't going to like it though." Yolei answered.  
"Why don't we call them over here tonight. That way we could get prepared and start our plan early tomorrow morning." Davis suggested.  
"Um, guys.......... I think we should do it at my house."  
Everybody looked up at Ken. He noticed there stares, but chose to continue.  
"I think that it might make more of an impact." His voice started to brake. "Then they can see how serious this is."   
Yolei, who was standing next to Ken, slipped her hand into his and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, gratefully.   
"So what do you think?" He asked after a few seconds of fighting for composure.  
"I think you're probably right, Ken. But are you going to be okay, going over there when....." Davis allowed his voice to trail off.  
"Honestly, probably not. I need to get used to the idea of them not being there, though. What if we don't.... get any of them back."   
"Ken......" Yolei started, but couldn't finish. She looked up at him. He looked tired, stressed, small. She began to wonder if the Dark Spore was growing. Ken wasn't usually one to give up. Ever since there final battle with Malomyotismon Ken had been willing to help anyone in trouble. He never gave up, never. Now he looked burned out. His eyes were sunken in, his body slightly hunched, he looked haunted. 'By the Dark Spore?' She thought.  
"Ken," TK began, "Don't give up like that. It doesn't sound right from you. Besides, we are going to get them back. We are going to defeat Daemon. As long as we fight together, we're unstoppable. After all, didn't you say that we faced seemingly impossible odds before, but we always came out on top, right? So don't give up hope."  
Ken looked at the boy who could not look back at him. TK had been through so much recently. Yet it hadn't caused him to lose the reason he was the child of hope.  
"I'll try, but it's becoming harder to do."  
"I Know. If you need help, we'll be here for you. That's what friends are for."  
Ken looked at Davis thankfully. "Okay then, let's get this over with."  
  
That night at Ken's house, Ken was even quieter than he had been lately. Everywhere he looked reminded him of his parents. The kitchen, where his mother spent a lot of time baking. His father's den. Their bedroom. The dining room. But especially the living room. He remembered sitting around the fireplace doing his homework and watching his father with his arm around his mother. They looked so happy, just sitting like that. Ken spent most of his time waiting for the others to arrive, in his room. It was the least painful place, though it still wasn't easy.   
He spent a good hour telling himself that he couldn't cry that night.  
  
Each and every parent was present that evening. After dinner they went into the living room. Ken was almost silent. Tai and Davis took turns telling the story. When they mentioned the disappearances Ken sat rigid, willing himself not to cry. It almost worked, until Tai got to the place when Ken first found out his parents were gone. Then he lost it. He still sat rigidly in place. The only visible sign was the tears pouring silently out of his eyes, and the slight shuddering of his shoulders. Yolei sat beside him, also crying, holding his hand. At the end of the story all of the parents sat quietly, allowing time for the information to sink in. Davis broke the silence.  
"I know you're not too happy about this."  
His dad looked at him, "That's putting it mildly."  
"I know, dad, but you have to understand that it's the only way."  
Mr. Motimiya looked at the other parents. He knew they hated the thought of their kids in the realm of the Dark Ocean as much as he did.   
"You said people disappeared? So that's probably the reason Mr. Hansen and Mrs. Shanow didn't show up to work yesterday, or today." Matt's dad reasoned.  
The conversation revolved around the disappearances for the next couple of minutes, as each of them remembered people who ought to have been there, but weren't.  
"Okay," as these were the first words out of Ken's mouth, all eyes were on him, "you all know everything." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Um.... Well, ..... what do you have to say?"  
Davis' mom stood up and went over to Ken. She looked down at the boy who had brought his tears under partial control.   
"Ken, you've been over at my house so many times, you feel like a part of my family. I have full confidence that you'll be able to bring back your parents and every other person who's missing."  
Tai's mother agreed, "You have all saved this world and the Digital world so many times already, that I know you'll do it again. I believe in you."  
Each parent agreed. Well at least almost every parent. TK's mom had a little trouble.  
"Does TK have to go? I mean he's already been through so much. None of us really know all of what happened over there. He lost his memory and his sight. I couldn't bare it, knowing he was over there. Please, does he have to go?"  
TK, who had been relatively quiet himself, now stood up and found his way over to his mother. "Mom, you know how much I love you. I value your opinion. I can tell because of how much it hurts me to say this to you. I need you to understand that I have to do this. I have to face Daemon again. I need to know that even if I never regain my sight, I can still take care of myself. And......" Here he paused as if to figure out how to say what was on his mind. "I know this isn't going to make much sense, but I feel like part of me is missing. Almost like.... Oh, I don't know! Maybe like........ I'll find the rest of myself over there? I just..... I know that I have to do this. I hope you can understand."  
It took a couple of seconds for TK's mom to respond. She was obviously thinking over what he said.  
"I don't like it. But if that's how you feel, I won't try to stop you. Just be careful, please?"  
"You know I will mom!"  
"I'll be there with him too, mom. He won't be alone."  
"Oh, Matt..."  
"Okay, now that that's settled, why don't you all stay here tonight. It's already after midnight. That way, you can all see your kids off tomorrow." Ken's voice sounded hollow and tired.  
Everyone agreed to this and all of the digidestined went off with there own respective parents and digimon to talk over sleeping arrangements. Ken brought out blankets and pillows, telling everyone to choose wherever they wanted to stay. He and Wormmon took his parents bed. As he crawled under the blankets he began again to cry. Wormmon was worried about him.  
"Ken, Daijobu?"  
"Hmm? Oh, I guess so, it's just that I miss them, you know?"  
"I know, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. You're my best friend Ken."  
"Arigatou Wormmon. You're mine too. You're the only family I have left."  
"Just for now."  
"Hai."  
Yolei, who was coming to say good night, stopped by the door just long enough to hear what Ken and Wormmon were just talking about. She stood there for a few minutes, but heard nothing more. So she decided to see if they were sleeping. Sure enough, when she got to the bed both seemed fast asleep. Well, it was obvious Wormmon was, he was snoring loud enough to wake the dead! But Ken looked serene, almost like a little boy. Yolei bent down and kissed his cheek.  
"Ken, I'm your family too. I'll make sure you're never alone again."  
Then she slipped back out of the room and over to her parents. Ken however opened his eyes just a crack.  
"Thanks Yolei."  
  
Owari, Plan 


	11. Malomyotismon

Sorry, for the wait, minna-san! Aol sorta lost us for a little while, so I couldn't get on-line at all. Here's chapter 11!! Only two more left after this............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ken, I'm your family too. I'll make sure you're never alone again."  
Then she slipped back out of the room and over to her parents. Ken however opened his eyes just a crack.  
"Thanks Yolei."  
  
The next morning all the families had breakfast together. Afterwards it was time to open the Dark Gate. Ken and Yolei took a little extra time not saying goodbye. Then Ken braced himself. He remembered how much it took to open it the last time, and this time he was a lot weaker.  
"Dark Digiport Open!" He said it as he held his digivice to the screen.  
At first nothing happened. Then Ken felt a burst go through him. It was extremely uncomfortable, but compared to what he had been through recently, it seemed like nothing.   
At first.   
Then, something changed. It started to feel like his body was catching fire. A black flame surrounded him, but while he could feel it's heat, it didn't scorch him. It seemed to be beckoning him. It's warmth was almost inviting. He suddenly felt tired, very tired. His body yearned to give in, to just sleep, but somewhere in the back of his mind, something held him back.   
That was what Ken knew. What the others saw was completely different.  
"Dark Digiport Open!"   
The second he said these words, darkness came out of the computer screen. It surrounded him. All of the digidestined rushed at Ken, but were stopped by an invisible barrier. The darkness became so thick, Ken was no longer visible. Then they saw the flames. They looked evil. Red, yellow and orange were replaced with black and white. All were relieved that Ken appeared unhurt. Then Ken began to look weary. His originally stiff form began to waver. His arms started to lower. That was when Yolei yelled.  
Ken looked at the hypnotic flames. He thought he could see his family in there. Who was standing next to his parents, though? 'It's Sam! Sam's in there with my parents!' He took a step towards them. Something didn't seem right. Something was still nagging at the back of his mind. Something.......... No, not something, someone.............. He heard Yolei yelling. It snapped him back to reality. His family disappeared. But Yolei replaced them. Her worried face was enough to bring him out of his illusion. He shook his head and smiled at her gratefully. In minutes, and with no further complications, everyone except, Kari, Yolei and Izzy were at the Dark Ocean.  
  
TK couldn't believe his eyes. It was them. They were there. He ran towards them, hoping it wasn't just a dream. The closer he got, the more convinced he was that it was real. 'That means they came for me!' He thought to himself. He ran faster. When he was almost there, he called out to them. 'Strange,' he thought, 'They should hear me by now.' He kept running. 'Wait, who's that? No, can't be. I must be seeing things.'  
  
"Okay, what now?" Davis looked around himself at the Dark Ocean. "TK, do you remember anything that would help us find Daemon?"  
"Not much, I do remember that he was in a cave, but there are a lot of caves here. I don't know which one."   
Matt looked at his brother. He seemed upset. "Hey, don't worry, bro. We'll find something."  
TK looked in the direction his brother's voice had come from, thankfully. "Hai."  
The group set off towards the rocks that seemed to encompass a large part of the Dark Ocean.   
  
"Wait, why aren't you answering me?" 'What's going on?' he thought. He continued running towards them. 'They must be trying to play a trick on me. Not very funny.' He didn't slow down until he was a couple of feet away from them. He reached his hand up to tap his brother on the shoulder. As he brought it down he was shocked. It didn't stop. It went right through him.   
"What!?! No, it can't be." He tried it again. "No........... what's going on?!" He walked out in front of the group. "Come on, this isn't funny. Can't you see me?" He was seriously starting to panic. After all the time he spent alone, now when everyone was here, they couldn't see or hear him. 'Kari, where's Kari?' Then he began to search their faces. He was stopped short. 'No way.' There right in front of him was.................HIM?!   
"Oh man, what's going on? This can't be.................. no way!"  
  
As soon as the others had gone through the porthole, Izzy, Yolei and Kari decided to take turns watching what was going on. Figuring that, if it took as long as they expected it might, they would need to be rested when they were needed. Izzy watched first. Kari and Yolei decided to go bake some cookies. (AN: Oooooo peanut butter with dark chocolate chips, yummy) Mixing the dough took no time at all, and while they were waiting for the oven they talked about the events of the past couple of days.  
"Okay Kari, I'm just gonna ask. What's going on between you and TK?"  
Kari started choking on the dough she was 'testing'.   
"Huh? What brought this on?" She asked while Yolei was hitting her back to stop the choking.  
"Well, it just seems that ever since he got back you've been....... Oh, I don't know, not quite yourself? If that makes any sense."  
"It's just that I don't really know. He never really said anything before about wanting us to be a couple. Now, I guess it's probably that he's trying to get used to the idea of being blind, but it seems like he hardly notices when I'm there. It's kinda got me a little discouraged."  
"I figured it might be something like that. TK doesn't really seem the same as he did before. I guess something like this just changes you."  
Kari's gaze went to her feet. Yolei mentally chided herself for her poor choice of words. She should have known the child of light would take that hard.  
"Kari? Gomen, I shouldn't have said that. I think if you give him a little time to accept what's happened, things will go back to normal. He is the child chosen to bear the crest of hope after all. If something like this could take him out, we would have been in trouble a long time ago, ne?"  
It took a couple of seconds for all of what she'd said to sink in, but when it did Kari looked up at Yolei. "Hai!"  
"Guys, get in here, hayaku!" Izzy's voice yelled from the bedroom, bordering on panic.  
Kari had just gotten the cookies out of the oven and was about to test one when Izzy called. Immediately she and Yolei were on there way. The latter hadn't really registered the tone of voice he used, she was upset about something else.  
"Izzy, how many times have I told you we're gir......."  
"Not now Yolei, come over here and look at this."  
Both of them went over to the computer screen. At first they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and Yolei was considering hitting him in the back of the head. Then something hit her, not physically, but she realized then why he had been in such a hurry. On the computer screen she saw the signs for all of the digidestined. At first when the others had gone through it surprised her that she couldn't see the faces of her friends like she would normally be able to do, if they were in the Digital World. Instead all the crest's created signatures that could be seen on a dark screen, surrounded by a light aura. What she noticed now was that the crest of hope, which hadn't shone at all before was flickering.   
"The crest of hope!? Izzy, what's going on? Why is the crest of hope reacting? Have they found TK's tag and crest?"  
"No, I just asked them that, but they said they haven't found much of anything."  
"So why is it suddenly appearing?"  
"I don't know, I told them to search the area around them for it, but so far no luck."  
"Izzy," Tai's voice floated through the speakers, "are you sure about this? We can't find anything."  
  
"My crest?" TK began looking around for it himself figuring maybe if he could find it the others would be able to see him. He went a little bit away from the group to search an area they hadn't yet.  
"I don't know what happened, but the crest of hope disappeared again."  
"What? But we haven't moved."  
TK was listening to Tai and Izzy's conversation. An idea struck him. 'They haven't, but I have.....' He walked back toward the group.  
"There it is!" This was Kari's voice.  
'Kari....' TK took it in like water to a dehydrated man. 'So I was right. They can see me, but only when I'm close to the others.  
  
"Tk, Daijobu?" Matt and Davis asked in unison.  
"Uh, yeah, I think so. It's just that when Kari spoke, I started to feel weird. Like........"  
"Like that time at my house?" Davis whispered to him.  
"Yeah, except it wasn't sorrow this time, it was more like joy, almost like her voice was refreshing me in some way." TK whispered back in the direction Davis' voice came from.  
"Uh, I hate to break up the love fest guys, but there are others here." Matt sounded slightly irritated. "Care to share?"  
There was silence for a few seconds. Finally TK spoke up.  
"Well, yesterday when you were in the Digital World I got a strange sensation, like my heart was breaking, and a picture of, I think it was Kari, but I'm not really sure, showed in my mind, like a memory. It was when we were much younger Patamon and Gatomon were there too, I think we were at the park playing on the swing." TK smiled at the recollection, "I know it doesn't make much sense. It seemed so happy, but I felt so sad. Then just now when she spoke it was like I had been yearning to hear her voice for a long time. Yet, I just heard it a little while ago. Strange, ne?"  
  
Kari was overjoyed. TK did really care about her. The thought brought tears to her eyes.  
  
TK was shocked. That had been the EXACT picture that had flashed through his mind when, he had thought of her. Just now her voice....... It was like the two of them were somehow connected. 'What if he's not really an impostor?' Then TK got another idea.... He stepped in toward the other TK until they were occupying the same spot.  
"Hey, guys, the crest of Hope is getting stronger! The signal is still weak, but it's steady now, instead of flickering."  
TK stepped away when he heard Izzy's exclamation.   
"Wait it's flickering again."  
'So, I was right... we are connected, somehow.'  
"It seems I underestimated you, child of hope."  
TK shuddered. When he turned to look at the face that went with the voice he shuddered even harder............ Daemon.  
"Oh, well, it's not like it really matters. Yes you are connected with the other child of hope, in fact you are two halves of a whole....."  
"What are you saying? You knew that my brother and my parents didn't think I was dead, and you let me believe...... Why?"  
"Didn't I tell you that when I told you, you would have out-lived your usefulness?"  
"What use could you possibly have for me now?"  
"You're right, I don't need you, but it would be fun to see you suffer more. Okay, I'll tell you and then I'll let you live long enough to see yourself destroy your friends."  
Just then another figure appeared next to Daemon. When TK recognized who it was his legs nearly gave out............................ Malomyotismon.   
"No, not you...."  
"Haha, you're right Daemon. It is fun to see him squirm. You see we two have teemed up. We will have our revenge on all you Digi-destined."  
TK looked at the two of them, resigned to his fate, "What is it? What are you planning?"  
"Simple, first off we took you because we knew you would be the easiest one to manipulate. The child of hope, the one who always looks for the good in every bad situation. We figured you wouldn't see what was coming until it was too late. We were right, and to ensure that we decided to get your mind on something else. So the convenient ruse with your death provided that superbly. Next we only had to wait until you slept so that you wouldn't be able to remember anything. Hence the reason you we let you go. That way you wouldn't connect us to anything that happened."  
"It was the fish, wasn't it? After I woke up that's when I started feeling funny."  
"No actually the fish were just fine, it was the juice from your back pack. We placed a small amount of the spore of a wild digi-flower in one of your juice packets. Luckily for us, it was the first one you drank."  
"That flower not only had the power to put you to sleep, it also made you susceptible to our master plan." Malomyotismon interjected.  
"Right. So when you were knocked out we took you to our laboratory and began the process of trying to get you to forget. Unfortunately it wasn't working. You held out rather well against us, all for the sake of your beloved Kari. Every time we tried to make you forget, all you would say is "No... Kari...." We knew it was useless to keep trying it this way, so we decided to try something a little more dangerous to you. Using my dark digi-magic we split your mind and body."  
"My mind and body?" TK echoed.  
"Yes, the you that exists on this plane is the mind. The 'you' you see there is your body. When we split you we found something interesting. We still couldn't make you turn on the others, not directly anyway. Part of you remained with your other self. Basically all the traits that make you the child of hope split between you two. Seeing as how we couldn't reprogram you, we decided to implant dark memories instead. These dark memories will spring to life at exactly the right time, and effectively turn the other you into the child of despair."  
"What?"  
"The fact that you have been split for this long is weakening the traits of hope in your body. When they can take over the dark memories will be all that is left. Thus turning you into the child of despair. Beautiful is it not?" Malomyotismon laughed evilly.   
"But what about my crest and tag? My digivice too?"  
"Oh well, we had those. I wanted to perform some experiments on them, so I took them from you when you entered this realm. However when you split all of them vanished."  
"And without the child of hope, it will be completely impossible for the others to defeat us. For only a combination of hope, light and kindness would be able to keep us here for eternity."   
"Oh yes, it's true. Malomyotismon is completely right. However with the child of hope out of the way, once we defeat the rest of the digi-destined, we will take over the world. You see without hope, kindness will be weakened. It will be a simple matter to kill Ken and take the Dark Spore. By now it should have grown large enough to summon the one digimon that would be indestructible."  
"Daemon, shall we go? I believe it's just about time to begin our final battle with the digi-destined. If I have timed this right, TK, will give up right in the middle of the fight. A perfect anti-climax, don't you think?"  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the digi-destined continued searching for TK's crest. Unfortunately it was to no avail. The more they searched the less Izzy could see of it. Until it was as if it had completely disappeared. Still they continued the search. TK who couldn't be much help told the others not to worry about him and that he would just go sit down. Patamon went with him.  
"Patamon? Could I ask you a question?"  
"You just did!"  
TK laughed, "Okay then I'm gonna ask you another one. What is Kari like? She has the crest of light, right?" The winged digimon nodded. " Well, what is she like?"  
"What do you mean TK?"  
TK shifted. "Uh, well, I guess what I mean is what kind of relationship do we have? It's funny, hers is the only face I remember out of all of the digi-destined. I think I'm in love with her. But it seems like she feels uncomfortable around me. Have I ever done anything to her? Did I hurt her in some way? Is the old me not as kind and caring as the others said?"  
TK looked miserable. He knew he probably wasn't making any sense. And he was dreading the answer he knew Patamon would give in honesty.  
"TK!? What do you mean? Of course you are kind and caring. You are one of the most caring of the team, course my opinion might be a little biased. I think the reason Kari seems uncomfortable is because she's confused. Now mind you I don't know this for sure, but I think she really likes you too. Only the two of you are so shy. Neither one of you has ever gotten the courage to tell the other how you feel. Now that you don't remember anything, I think she is even more confused than she was before."   
"So I didn't hurt her then? Thank God!"   
  
At this point the rest of the Digi-Destined gathered around TK.   
"I'm sorry TK, we couldn't find your crest anywhere. Even Izzy says it's vanished."  
"Don't worry about it, Cody. I'm sure we'll find it when we need it. I have a feeling it might just turn up. So why don't we keep searching for Daemon. The sooner we find him, the sooner we beat him, the sooner we get everyone back!"  
"That won't be necessary. Well, well, well....."  
"That's a deep subject." Davis interjected.  
Daemon glared at him and he glared right back.  
"As I was saying, you don't need to come looking for me, seeing as how I'm right here! Do you honestly think you little children could even come close to defeating me? Especially here, in the Dark Ocean? It's almost funny."  
"You better believe we're gonna beat you! No problem!!" Davis shot back.  
"I forgot how tiresome he could be. This is how he was able to defeat my Dark Mist. (AN: I can't for the life of me remember the real name of the attack, but it's from the epi when they're in the dream dimension and Malomyotismon makes everyone think about where they're most vulnerable, you know the one, ne?) But don't think it'll work this time!"  
All of the chosen stared. None of them wanting to believe what they saw in front of them. Malomyotismon.   
"Oh big deal. You think we're afraid just because the two of you decided to team up? Think again. We can do it right guys?"  
"Right Davis! We'll defeat you just like the last what was it? Four times?"  
The rest of the digi-destined stared at the two chosen of courage. Tai and Davis were now standing at the front of the group staring down the two most dangerous villains they'd ever dealt with like it was nothing. And contrary to popular opinion they were afraid, thank you very much. Daemon and Malomyotismon just laughed at the two hot-heads who dared defy them.   
"Okay enough play time, let's do it! Time to digivolve!" Davis shouted.  
"You got it! Veemon digivolve to............ X-Veemon!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve to................. Ankylomon!"  
"Augumon digivolve to.................. Greymon!"  
"Gabumon digivolve to.................. Garurumon!"  
"Come on Ken, what are you waiting for?"  
"Right...... Wormmon!"  
"Wormmon digivolve to.............. Stingmon!"  
"You ready Guys? Cause it's time to show these digimon that the digi-destined are nobody to mess with!"  
And with that the battle began.   
"Nova Blast!"  
"Howling Blaster!"  
"Tail Hammer!"  
"V-laser!"  
"Spiking Strike!"  
The combination of all five attacks knocked Daemon into Malomyotismon, sending both of them sprawling back at least a hundred feet. Unfortunately after the cloud of smoke cleared both were obviously unharmed. Malomyotismon looked angry, while Daemon only smirked.  
"Oh man, what do we do?" Davis asked, "We can't DNA digivolve anymore, so where do we get the strength we need to defeat them?"  
"If we can't do it with strength alone, then we need some kind of plan. We'll hit them with brains instead of brawn," TK said.  
"Okay, how about if X-Veemon and Stingmon attack, while the rest sneak around back and wait for an opening?"  
"Good idea Davis. You heard him Augumon. Take the others and go for it!"  
So X-Veemon and Stingmon attacked the two evil Digimon with renewed strength. Unfortunately nothing seemed to work. Shouts of V-laser and Spiking Strike could be heard echoing throughout the fight, but not a single one landed on it's intended target. Finally Stingmon got an idea. He jumped at Daemon with his arm in the air like he was going in for a right hook. Just as Daemon raised his arms to protect himself, Greymon, Garurumon and Ankylomon attacked simultaneously with Stingmon. Howling Blaster, Spiking Strike, Nova Blast and Tail Hammer all hit him full force sending him sprawling to the ground in a daze. Then all five Digimon turned on Malomyotismon. However, when they turned their backs on Daemon he saw his chance and went after the Digi-Destined. Luckily for them he wasn't quite one hundred percent and was a little slow in getting there. This gave Ken time to shout for the digimon. All five turned to rescue the children. Malomyotismon attacked. His blast knocked them all the way to the Digi-Destined, and back to their rookie levels.   
Suddenly TK felt a sharp pain in his heart. It was difficult to breathe and he wondered what was going on. The pain got steadily worse until he sank to his knees in tears clutching at his chest. Malomyotismon and Daemon noticed and halted there attack, ready to watch the show. Keeping a wary eye on the two, Ken, Davis, Tai, Matt and Cody all gathered around TK. Who was screaming now, in agony. Matt dropped to his knees next to his brother and held him close. 


	12. SolAngemon

AN: Aren't I evil? I just looooove torturing my favorite characters! As you could tell, those would be Ken and TK. Actually, I really like Davis, too. Guess I'll have to write a Davis torture fic too! *grins evilly* Only problem is, I can't think of a good story line. Anybody have any ideas I could stea- er, um, borrow? (without returning;))  
  
  
  
  
Malomyotismon and Daemon noticed and halted there attack, ready to watch the show. Keeping a wary eye on the two, Ken, Davis, Tai, Matt and Cody all gathered around TK. Who was screaming now, in agony. Matt dropped to his knees next to his brother and held him close.  
"What did you do?" Tai asked the Evil digimon, a menacing gleam in his eye.  
"You'll soon see."  
"TK, TK.... What's wrong? Tk, come on, answer me."  
"Ahhh, Matt......."   
"What is it TK?" Matt asked.  
"It...... Ohhhhh....... Matt, help me........."  
"C'mon, you gotta tell me what's wrong?!" Fear was now evident in his voice.  
"Please...... I can't take it......... Make it stop........" TK's pupils dilated with intense pain.   
"Noooo......Oh, Kami, it hurts............"  
"Oh, TK." Matt clutched his brother tighter, the tears coming to his eyes as well.  
"Shhh... TK, it'll be okay, you'll see."  
  
Kari, who had been up until this point watching from behind Yolei and Izzy, now pushed her way to the front of the screen. While she couldn't see anything, she could hear TK's screams and all she could think of was helping him. But what could she do from there?  
  
TK watched as his other self was put through horrifying pain. He could hear the screams and see him writhing. He knew there had to be something he could do. It was after all, himself that was in pain. What in the world could he do though, if he couldn't even touch the rest of the Digi-Destined?  
  
Ken looked at the helpless boy. He felt horrible. 'It's all my fault,' He thought. 'If only I had just let Daemon kill me, TK would be fine right now. I have to do something.'  
  
A thought struck all three of them. Each of them thought what the other Chosen would say, but somehow, this seemed to be the only way. The only way to end TK's suffering.  
  
"No, Take me!" The child of Light, The child of Hope, and The child of kindness all said at the same time.  
  
The rest of the Digi-Destined were about to object, but they were all silenced by....silence. TK's screaming stopped. However the chosen of Light, Hope and Kindness were fine. Nothing had happened to them. TK was now surrounded in a bright light. Daemon and Malomyotismon watched anger building.   
The light that had surrounded TK, had also surrounded the other TK. The TK that was the body passed out and was held in a laying down position within the light. The TK that was the mind felt himself being pulled towards the prone version of himself. The closer he got to himself, the more at ease he felt, the more like himself he felt. The two TK's merged. TK felt warm and happy for a couple of minutes, then he felt nothing at all.  
  
As the two TK's got closer together the others were able to see both of them. Matt, who had been forced backward by the light, now crept toward his brother again. He was only able to get as close as the light's outer edge and he watched amazed as the two came together.  
  
Daemon watched as the TK's merged, fascinated. He knew if this was allowed it could well be all over for them. Unless........ 'I wonder what will happen?'  
  
After a few minutes the light subsided and Matt rushed to his brother's side. He held him only seconds when he realized something was wrong.  
  
'Yes, as I had hoped. He was weakened.'  
  
"No!!" Matt screamed. "TK, come on, don't do this. Please...please wake up. Guys, he's not breathing. He..... No, TK, please, be okay."  
He reached out to check his pulse at the neck..... then at the wrist......  
"TK!!" Matt's scream echoed throughout all the Dark Realm. He held his brother in a fierce embrace. The rest of the Digi-destined were rushing towards them, but Matt hardly noticed.  
  
Patamon couldn't believe it. TK was...gone? It couldn't be. 'I just got him back.' He cried.  
  
Kari heard everything. Her body went numb. 'Not again, I don't want to lose him again.' She sank to her knees, feeling nothing but despair. Her body began to flicker, but she didn't realize it. She didn't hear Yolei and Izzy's desperate screams. She didn't see or feel them try to shake her out of it. She didn't want to,   
  
Ken couldn't believe it. After all they had gone through to defeat Daemon. None of it mattered, not if one of there own had to die. He wished with all his might that he could trade places with TK. 'TK didn't deserve to die. He never did anything wrong. Not like what I did at least.' And Ken felt the last amount of hope he had leave his body.  
  
It took twenty minutes before the Digi-Destined realized there was nothing they could do to save TK. Tai and Davis performed CPR on him the entire time. Neither one of them would have stopped then except Matt told them it was over. He sat there looking down at his brother. TK, he noticed, looked happy, really. Peaceful. Like it was okay, like he didn't mind being dead. All Matt could do was hold him, his little ray of hope. He bent down to kiss the child's forehead.   
"TK, I love you. Why do you have to be gone? WHY?? why........."   
Then Tai saw Kari appear in the Dark Realm.  
"Kari!"  
No response. He tried again.  
"Kari!!"  
Still nothing.  
"KARI!!!"  
She just stood there. He ran over to her. He knew she would know about TK. She must be devastated. He could tell how much she loved him.   
"Kari, Daijobu?"  
No answer.  
'She must be in shock,' he thought to himself. He decided to try to direct her over to the rest of the group. She didn't budge. He picked her up and carried her over to them,   
  
The whole time Davis and Tai were trying to save TK, Ken didn't move. He stood with his back to the group listening to their futile attempts. He could feel hope leave when TK had died. He knew it was fruitless. Hope was gone, TK was gone. Never to return. He crossed his arms over his upper body, but the tears refused to come. He wanted to cry, he really did. Maybe it could prove that he was still human. Not the monster he felt like.  
  
"So Digi-Destined, do you still think you can defeat us? It's over. You have no hope of winning, if you'll pardon the pun."   
  
"That's enough Daemon! I'm not taking this anymore. We will send you to your grave!" Tai threatened.  
  
"That's right! I wont give up hope, The keeper of hope lost his life, that doesn't mean that we can't still hope. Hope itself will never die, no matter what!" Davis interjected.  
  
"I don't know where you came from, but you're not welcome in the real world or the digital world. You are going down!! My brother may not be here, but for his sake, you will not win!"  
  
Cody had tears pouring down his face as he spoke. "Daemon, Malomyotismon, You have already lost. You had hoped that if TK lost, then we would give up our hope. However, hope lives inside all of us. It may not be as strong or as pure as TK's was, but with all of us together, it doesn't matter. We will never lose. Not to you, or to ourselves. That's something TK taught all of us. A part of him that will never die." Now he turned his attention to Kari and Ken. "The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves. It's okay to grieve over the loss of a good friend. It's quite another to lose yourselves in despair over it. Is that the way TK would have wanted it? Would he be happy to know that his friends just gave up because he wasn't there to show hope?" He couldn't go on anymore. He sank to his knees and cried over the loss of the person he most looked up to. But there was a determined gleam in his eye that showed he was ready to do battle, if and when it became necessary.  
  
Kari was stunned. Cody was right and she knew it. She had been willing to just give up, give in, and crawl into a hole until this was all over. 'What's my problem. I'm supposed to be the keeper of light. I'm supposed to show a road. To prove that there's a light at the end of every dark tunnel. TK's and my crests aren't so different, really. Okay, then. It's my turn.' She stood up and stood next to her brother.  
"We will win!"   
  
Ken felt like he had been slapped in the face. His crest, the crest of Kindness, with it he could brighten someone's day. He could turn a disaster into something bearable. So what was he doing moping here like there was nothing left to be done? He should be helping the others. He looked over at Matt. 'Especially him. I know how it feels to lose a brother. He might want someone to talk to who knows what he's going through.' He let his arms loose to his sides and walked over to where Matt still knelt by TK's body. He looked down at the boy. He did look serene. Maybe this was for the better, maybe.  
"Are you ready guys? Let's shut this guys mouth, once and for all!"  
  
"You said it Ken! TK, this is for you!"  
Each and every Digimon present rushed forward. but at that moment, light shot out from every digidestined's digivice. All the tracks of light merged at a point in the sky and came down in a rainbow of colors. The rainbow hit Patamon. A pale blue light surged out from his body and began to grow around him, until it created the appearance of an angelic digimon. He was about as tall as a house, with long flowing golden hair, piercing green eyes, and a tanned complexion. His muscular form was clad in blinding silver armor.   
"I am SolAngemon. I have been born of the Truth, Sincerity, Love, Friendship, Courage, Reliability, Knowledge, Light, Kindness and Hope in each of your pure desire to Defeat Daemon. Daemon and Malomyotismon, you have now a choice set before you. Choose to live in peace and harmony with the digital world and it's protectors, or choose to live in torment for the rest of your natural days. The choice is yours. But know that this is no idol threat. Choose now which side you are on. The side of good or of evil. What will it be?"  
"And what are you going to do? Huh? I will never side with these children. I will be the ruler of the Digital World."  
"So be it. And what about you, Daemon?"  
"You can do nothing to me. Our plan is fool proof. We will win and rule the Digital World and the Real World together. Try to stop us, if you can."  
"Very well, you have made your decisions. I can't say I'm surprised."  
He raised his hands above his head.  
"Crimson Mist!"   
"Dark Mist!"   
Both attacks hit SolAngemon at the same time, but it was as though they were nothing more than a piece of paper.   
As he raised his arms blue rings of light shot out toward the sky. A dark void appeared and at the center of it was what looked like a porthole. Through the porthole could be heard sounds of terror and torment. Daemon's face went Ashen. Malomyotismon shook.  
"No, you can't be."  
"Are you the angel of judgment?"  
"I am. You were given every chance and you rejected it up until the very end. Now go!" The last two words were said with such authority that the two evil Digimon jumped.   
"Do you seriously think I'm just going to jump in? How stupid do think I am."  
"Apparently I gave you more credit then you're worth." With that SolAngemon unsheathed his sword and swatted them, like a couple of bratty children, through the porthole. The last sounds any of the digi-destined ever heard from them were sounds of anger mixed with extreme torment.  
"Digi-Destined, You will never see Daemon or Malomyotismon again. This place, the Dark Ocean, is where Digimon who turn evil are sent as retribution, to see if they are worthy of being reconfigured. Those two have proven themselves not to be. Unfortunately, now there is room for another evil to take their place. You may well be needed again. Until that time hold onto Kindness, Light and Hope. If you do, Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Reliability, and Knowledge will shine with a brightness that darkness will never be able to understand. And now, I must be going. Digi-Destined, never forget the lesson that you have learned here."  
"But where are you going?" Kari asked.  
"Where I am needed. You will not see me again, I think. You no longer need me, now that you know the power of your own hearts. Farewell Digidestined. I will teach you one more lesson before I go." With that he disappeared back into the blue light. But instead of simply disappearing or going back into the Digivices, the light did something strange. First it placed Patamon on the ground. Then it surrounded TK's body. At first nothing happened, Then after a few minutes TK's eyes began to flicker. Soon TK was breathing again. with every breath he sucked in more of the light, and the more light he sucked in the stronger he became. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality only a matter of about twenty-five minutes, the blue light was gone and TK sat up.   
At first no one said or did anything.   
"TK, you're all right!" Matt was overjoyed. He couldn't believe his little brother came back to him.  
TK sat there looking rather confused. Davis explained everything that had happened since he 'blacked out'. When he finally understood it all, he looked around at all of the digidestined, at all the faces of his friends.   
"Arigatou, minna-san! You saved my life, by believing that hope could never die. Because you refused to give up, I am alive right now. You are truly great friends!"  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
So?!? How'd you like it???? I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was to write!! All that's left now is the Epilogue!! It should be up within a couple of days......... 


	13. Partay!

Yay! It's done!!!  
Hey, minna-san!! You are all about to embark on a journey into the way my mind works.(eep, that's gotta scare ya ^_~) You see, I may be one of the only Christians left who likes anime................... So, being so close to Christmas and all, well......... just read, you'll get the idea ^^!!(please read......*whimpers*)   
  
  
  
Ken's Christmas parties had become a tradition, and this time he invited not only the Digi-Destined, but also their parents and partners.   
TK and Kari had been almost completely inseparable since the fight with Daemon and Malomyotismon was over, as had been Ken and Yolei. Davis was truly happy to see that his best friend and his former crush had finally found the happiness they were so deserving of. As for him, he knew his time would come, eventually. Until then, he was honestly happy just being able to have such wonderful friends. His thoughts turned toward a certain dark haired, violet eyed foreign exchange student he had gotten to know recently. 'I wonder.....'  
  
"To Hope!" Kari raised her glass. The group was sitting around the living room of Ken's parents place. They had finished dinner a little while before and had gone into the living room for some hot cocoa and a roaring fire. All of the group echoed her sentiment as they raised there mugs as well.  
  
Ken looked around at the group and smiled, his friends were there, his parents were there, the woman he loved was there. Only one thing was missing, if only his nii-chan could be there, too. But finally he could truly put it behind him. He was finally free fo the guilt he felt over his brothers death. He finally understood that it wasn't his fault. He smiled again, 'Arigatou, nii-chan. I get it now. I don't have to remember everything to be complete. I just need to remember not to give up. Arigatou!'  
  
Kari, Yolei, TK, Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Cody, and Mimi, who flew in from America to spend Christmas with her friends, sat around the fire resting in the comfort of knowing all there friends were near.  
  
Ken noticed Davis. He was standing about two feet away from the fire, staring into it as if transfixed. There was a soft glow sliding down his left cheek, the fire casting it's reflection off of it making it look almost crimson. Ken walked over to his best friend.  
  
"Davis, Daijobu ka?" he asked softly.  
"Hmm?" Davis said, startled out of his thoughts. "Aa, Daijobu. I was just thinking of all that's happened to us recently. Being thankful, I guess, for the gift of friendship, and for the gift of life." His gaze shifted over to the keeper of hope. Ken smiled at him knowingly.  
With that the boys rejoined the group. It was time for the Ichijouji family tradition. Mr. Ichijouji took down an old worn book from off the mantle of the fire place. He sat down on the couch and Mrs. Ichijouji sat next to him. Kari and TK took their places on the floor by the fire. Patamon and Gatomon sat just a little off from there partners, also together. Yolei sat next to Ken with her head resting on his shoulder. Hawkmon and Wormmon sat on their respective partners laps. Tai, Davis, Izzy, Matt, and Cody each sat with their families. Each person sat with their backs to the fire place, watching the Ichijouji's prepare. Finally all was ready.  
  
"This has been a tradition in our family since our first son, Sam, was born. I'd like to start off by saying how wonderful it is to be able to share it with so many people. This year, though, it holds more meaning then it has in a while. A lot of people were given their lives back. So, with that I'd like to read a story...  
  
  
And it came to pass in those days that a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be registered.  
So all went to be registered, everyone to his own city.  
Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judea, to the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, because he was of the house and lineage of David,  
to be registered with Mary, his betrothed wife, who was with child.  
So it was, that while they were there, the days were completed for her to be delivered.  
And she brought forth her firstborn Son, and wrapped Him in swaddling cloths, and laid Him in a manger, because there was no room for them in the inn.  
Now there were in the same country shepherds living out in the fields, keeping watch over their flock by night.  
And behold, an angel of the Lord stood before them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were greatly afraid.  
Then the angel said to them, "Do not be afraid, for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy which will be to all people.  
"For there is born to you this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord.  
"And this will be the sign to you: You will find a Babe wrapped in swaddling cloths, lying in a manger."  
And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying:  
"Glory to God in the highest, And on earth peace, goodwill toward men!"  
  
Davis turned, again gazing at the fire's joyous, bright dance. He thought of the gift so long ago given and realized that it still bared sharp significance. He thought of the tiny life that had come into existence all those many years ago. The life that had only one purpose. 'To seek and save that which was lost,' as he recalled Ken telling him. He raised his head in reverent worship. He thanked his newly found Savior for that Gift so long ago. And the gift it had given him only days before.  
  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
  
  
You're still reading? Awesome! Thanks a bunch!!  
Hey, I assume you all noticed a certain Violet eyed dark haired foreign exchange student? Well, I have an idea that I'd like to put into a new fic, but I need help!! So uh, ideas??????? My e-mail is Kami no Ai 7@aol.com. If that one isn't working, then try KamiNoAi@animenut.com or M-chan21@sailormoon.com. Please, I really can't think of a good story line for it, all I can think of are bits and pieces. If you wanna know my bits just ask at any of the aforementioned addresses!! 


End file.
